


Granda

by Advena87



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bisexual Lambert (Witcher), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Power Couple, The Witcher 3 Spoilers, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advena87/pseuds/Advena87
Summary: Granda – (burda) awantura; (nieuczciwość) przekręt, oszustwo; zgraja (łobuzów)Lambert i Keira Metz po wydarzeniach z Dzikiego Gonu prowadzą wspólny biznes w Lan Exeter. Niespodziewanie na progu magicznej działalności czarodziejki zjawia się obcy wiedźmin z nietypowym zleceniem.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Aiden/Lambert/Keira Metz, Eskel/Triss Merigold, Lambert/Keira Metz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Chłop robotny i baba pyskata zawojują razem pół świata

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Granda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669177) by [Advena87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advena87/pseuds/Advena87)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kusisz zapachami  
> Prowokujesz gestem  
> Wodzisz za mną wzrokiem  
> Czterogłowym smokiem  
> Namierzasz radarami  
> Jestem jak ruchomy cel  
> Naostrzone zęby  
> Nie polubię cię
> 
> Nie polubię cię  
> Jak powiedzieć prościej?  
> Zbliżysz się o krok, porachuję kości  
> Nie polubię cię  
> Twej koszuli pstrości  
> Zbliżysz się o krok, porachuję kości*

Lan Exeter było pięknym miastem portowym, pełnym malowniczych acz wąskich kamienic oraz kanałów zamiast ulic. Zimowa stolica Koviru i Poviss, tak jak cały kraj, była przychylna czarodziejom i czarodziejkom, którzy umknęli z pogrążonej w wojnie Redani przed łowcami czarownic Radowida. Magowie z Królestw Północy znaleźli tu bezpieczną przystań, pracę oraz mieli dużą swobodę przy prowadzeniu swoich badań i doświadczeń.

Pomimo tych wielu zalet Keirze Metz się tu nie podobało. Ciężko jej było to racjonalnie uargumentować, doprawdy na nic nie mogła narzekać, zwłaszcza po tym przez co przeszła ukrywając się w Velen. Ale Lan Exeter działało jej na nerwy. Nie potrafiła się tu skupić i pod skórą czuła, że coś wisi w powietrzu.

Lambert z kolei był z nowej lokalizacji bardzo zadowolony. Pomimo, że to Triss Merigold, dzięki swoim kontaktom, załatwiła im wjazd na teren Koviru, to właśnie wiedźmin wskazał stolicę jako odpowiednie miejsce na rozpoczęcie ich małego projektu. Miał tu znajomości, w przeszłości wykonał kilka dużych zleceń dla ważnych urzędników, to też nie napotkali większych problemów aby wynająć niewielką, ale zadbaną kamienicę niedaleko głównego rynku miasta. Początkowo opłacili ją z tego co Lambert odłożył ze zleceń, oszczędności Keiry poszły na aparaturę do laboratorium jakie urządziła sobie na strychu budynku. Obecnie czarodziejka poprowadziła już swoją własną działalność, z której miała niemałe zyski i dzielili się wydatkami po połowie.

Tutaj również nie mogła narzekać. Lambert pomimo trudnego charakteru był mężczyzną zaradnym i odpowiedzialnym, kiedy szło o finanse. Systematycznie wyszukiwał zlecenia i sprawnie targował się ze zleceniodawcami. Nie był rozrzutny i w zasadzie jedyne na co wydawał pieniądze to była broń. Jeśli zaś chodziło o składniki alchemiczne i komponenty Keira pilnowała, aby niczego mu nie zabrakło. Zawsze robiąc zamówienia dla swojej działalności, uwzględniała zapotrzebowanie wiedźmina na specyfiki do eliksirów. Nim się obejrzała wypracowali sobie rutynę funkcjonowania i współpracy zarówno na podłożu prywatnym jak i zawodowym. I to była kolejna rzecz, która ją od pewnego czasu niepokoiła.

Jej związek z Lambertem choć bywał momentami burzliwy, to układał się wzorowo. Wiedźmin nie sprawiał problemów, jeśli nie liczyć tego, że potrafił wrócić ze zlecenia na wpół żywy. I to było w zasadzie jedyne o co potrafili się pokłócić, a że temperament oboje mieli wybuchowy, awantury niekiedy mogły zaalarmować sąsiadów. Zawsze jednak znajdowały swój finał w łóżku, co wcale nie umniejszało ilości decybeli jakie generowali i Keira wreszcie rzuciła na ich budynek zaklęcie wyciszające, bo lokatorzy zza ściany zamierzali zgłosić hałasy do właściciela kamienicy.

Tak czy inaczej jej życie pod jednym dachem z wiedźminem powoli i niepokojąco zaczynało przypominać małżeństwo. I na samą myśl o tym Keirę przechodziły ciarki. Nie takie były jej ambicje. Nigdy nie marzyła o tym, aby zaszyć się w urokliwym domku na końcu świata z tym jedynym. Keira chciała władzy i rozgłosu, nieustannie wracała myślami do czasów gdy zasiadała w radzie królewskiej Temerii, wciąż miała w pamięci bale czarodziejów i zjazdy elit, gdzie jej słowo było świętością. Tamta Keira Metz nosiła najmodniejsze i najbardziej wyzywające stroje, co noc miała innego kochanka, piła najdroższe i najwykwintniejsze wina na kontynencie, a mieszanie na scenie politycznej kraju było jej żywiołem. Miała swoją renomę, ludzie znali jej nazwisko i liczyli się z nim. Chciała tworzyć historię i dobrze się bawić, czerpiąc z życia garściami. Tymczasem siedziała w politycznie neutralnym i nudnym Kovirze, gdzie nikt nie wiedział kim jest, kupczyła swoją wiedzą wśród pospólstwa i sypiała z wiedźminem.

Cóż, zawsze było to o parę szczebli wyżej, niż zapomniane przez bogów i ludzi Velen, banda niepiśmiennych wieśniaków płacąca jej jajami i dzielenie łóżka z pluskwami. Nie wspominając o tym, że wtedy wciąż wisiała nad nią groźba spłonięcia na stosie. Tak więc wiedziała, że zawsze mogło być gorzej. I naprawdę nie mogła powiedzieć, że była tu nieszczęśliwa, po prostu… to nie był ten rodzaj szczęścia, o który jej chodziło. A sam Lambert był dla niej kwestią całkowicie nie do rozwikłania. Na prawdę niczego nie ustalali, żadne z nich nie wpadło na śmieszny pomysł żeby bawić się w jakiś związek na poważnie. Lambert miał jej pomóc w badaniach, a seks był po prostu miłym dodatkiem dla nich obojga. Nie rościli sobie żadnych praw do siebie, nie przysięgali sobie wierności i oddania, płynęli z prądem i jakimś niewyjaśnionym dla niej sposobem znaleźli się właśnie w tym miejscu. We wspólnym mieszkaniu, ze wspólnym biznesem i ze wspólnym życiem. Keira nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio spędziła tak wiele nocy we własnym łóżku z tym samym mężczyzną u boku. Zaczynała się obawiać, że tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło.

Jej rozmyślania gwałtownie przerwał dźwięk dzwonka. W kamienicy, którą wynajmowali, parter był zaadoptowany na rzecz magicznej działalności Keiry i przy nieustannie otwartych dla interesantów frontowych drzwiach mieli zawieszony dzwoneczek, który sygnalizował przybycie potencjalnego klienta. Czarodziejka podniosła się zza stołu, zamknęła księgę, którą przeglądała aby sporządzić zamówioną przez jedną z mieszczanek miksturę i ruszyła w stronę kotary, oddzielającej zaplecze od głównej części sklepu.

Przy regale z książkami dostrzegła postać i przez krótki ułamek sekundy myślała, że to Lambert. Zmyliły ją dwa miecze na plecach - tak charakterystyczne akcesoria dla jej wiedźmina. Ale to nie był Lambert. Mężczyzna był nieznacznie wyższy, ale szczuplejszy, stał do niej co prawda tyłem, a na głowie miał kaptur, ale jego plecy nie były tak szerokie, więc nie miała wątpliwości. Przybysz nie był jednak zainteresowany książkami, a tym co stało oparte o regał. Kiera się nieco wzdrygnęła, ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie były w tym pomieszczeniu musiał sobie wybrać akurat to.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – przemówiła wreszcie licząc, że go zaskoczy i odwróci jego uwagę od oglądanych rzeczy, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Mężczyzna niewzruszony jej pytaniem, wciąż zwrócony do niej tyłem, sięgnął do jednej z rękojeści dwóch mieczy opartych o regał. Chwycił za nią i wyciągnął głownię z pochwy.

\- To nie jest na sprzedaż – powiedziała stanowczo i wreszcie doczekała się reakcji.

Obcy obrócił się powoli w stronę Keiry, zmierzył ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów, a spod kaptura błysnęła para bursztynowych, kocich oczu.

\- Wiedźmin – wyrwało jej się z zaskoczeniem.

Mężczyzna zważył miecz w dłoni, przesunął palcami po wyżłobionych na ostrzu runach. Keirze nie umknął fakt w jaki sposób go trzymał. Dla pewności jeszcze spojrzała na jego własne miecze, wystające znad lewego ramienia. Był mańkutem.

Lambert kiedyś jej powiedział, że leworęczny szermierz to prawdziwy wrzut na dupie. Natomiast leworęczny wiedźmin, to wyrok śmierci. Co prawda w przypadku potworów nie ma to większego znaczenia, ale wojownicy wyszkoleni w szermierce nie mają zbyt dużych szans przeciwko komuś takiemu. Niezależnie od szkoły, mistrza czy doświadczenia, niemal każdy fechmistrz ma dominującą prawą rękę. Nawet jeśli urodził się leworęczny, gdy przystępuje do szkolenia od razu jest przestawiany na prawą. Ci, którzy zdecydują się szkolić na lewej, podczas nauki mają dużo trudniej, ale przewaga jaką zyskują dzięki temu jest ogromna. Mańkut jest przyzwyczajony do praworęcznych przeciwników, są dla niego chlebem powszednim, jednak osoby polegające na swojej prawicy, mają bardzo trudny orzech do zgryzienia walcząc z lustrzanym odbiciem. Przez to utarło się też, że leworęczny szermierz to oszust bez honoru, zatem niewiele jest szkół i mistrzów przychylnych uczeniu mańkutów na ich dominującej ręce. Chyba, że chcą wyszkolić zabójcę.

\- "Licho nie śpi".– Wiedźmin odczytał inskrypcję z klingi, wciąż uważnie oglądając miecz. – Srebrna głownia, wiedźmiński rynsztunek. Skąd pani to ma?

\- Nie jest na sprzedaż – powtórzyła i podeszła do niego, wymownie wystawiając rękę, oczekując że odda jej broń. – Należy do mojego wspólnika, również wiedźmina. 

\- Ach tak. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, co ujawniło dołeczki w policzkach, jednak ciężko było nazwać ten uśmiech serdecznym. Posłusznie oddał jej miecz i wreszcie ściągnął kaptur.

Keira zamrugała z zaskoczeniem. Nie była może ekspertką, ale oprócz Lamberta miała do czynienia jeszcze z jego braćmi ze szkoły wilka oraz tym przerośniętym zabójcą Foltesta. Wiedźmini byli interesujący na swój własny sposób, ale ciężko ich było wpisać w standardowy kanon piękna. Ten, który stał przed nią, był nieco bardziej niezwykły niż norma, którą znała. Po pierwsze był rudy. Mieszkała wśród wieśniaków dość długo aby wiedzieć, że rudy to dla nich synonim bezdusznego odmieńca. Natomiast rudy wiedźmin-mańkut byłby zapewne dla nich po trzykroć przeklęty. To oczywiście były tylko bzdurne zabobony niepiśmiennego plebsu, jednak ktoś o takich przymiotach musiał mieć na szlaku niezwykle ciężko. Sama jego aparycja wystawiała mu złą opinię.

Po drugie wyglądał młodo. Wiedźmini ogólnie starzeli się bardzo wolno, jednak nie spotkała jeszcze takiego, który wyglądałby tak młodo jak ten. Nie chodziło tu o ilość zmarszczek, tylko o ten młodzieńczy urok nastoletniego zawadiaki, a kiedy się uśmiechał na policzkach pojawiały się dwa głębokie dołeczki. Jednak zimne spojrzenie zdradzało, że młodzieńcze lata ma już dawno za sobą. Te oczy widziały dość, aby patrzeć teraz z nieufnością i nieczułością. To w połączeniu z tym pięknym, lecz drapieżnym uśmiechem, przywodziło jej na myśl głodnego rekina. 

Po trzecie nie miał blizn na twarzy, jeśli nie liczyć jednej, cienkiej niczym nić, która przecinała mu wargi pionowo z prawej strony i ginęła tuż nad brodą. Była widoczna głównie dlatego, że wiedźmin miał kilkudniowy zarost, gdyby nie to, nie dałoby się jej dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka. Keira nie poznała dotąd wiedźmina bez wyraźnych blizn szpecących twarz. Jedynym zauważalnym defektem, było uszkodzone prawe ucho. Szczyt małżowiny był ewidentnie poszarpany i choć skaza była w pełni zabliźniona, wyglądała na dość świeżą sprawę.

\- Pani wspólnik wyszedł bez broni? – zapytał wiedźmin z przekąsem, a Keira poczuła się nieswojo.

Kamienica była piętrowa, mogła mieć na górze dwa tuziny wspólników, ale przybysz wiedział, że jest tu sama. Czarodziejka nie była specjalnie strachliwa i zwykle czuła się więcej niż swobodnie w towarzystwie mężczyzn, ale ten przyprawiał ją o gęsia skórkę. I to nie tę dobrą.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie powinno jej dziwić to, że dokładnie orientował się kto jest, a kogo nie ma w pobliżu. Mieszkała z Lambertem na tyle długo aby nauczyć się, że słyszy on z parteru upadającą szpilkę na piętrze, ale z jakiegoś powodu przypisywała tę umiejętność tylko jemu. Podczas gdy wyostrzone zmysły były właściwe dla wszystkich wiedźminów.

\- To pamiątki – wyjaśniła i zaprosiła gestem gościa do stołu, gdzie przyjmowała interesantów. Zanim do niego dołączyła schowała miecz z powrotem do pochwy i położyła go na blacie. – Nie używa ich, więc chciałam powiesić je na ścianie dla ozdoby, ale nie zgodził się. A potem zapomniałam je schować.

\- Dlaczego się nie zgodził? – zagaił tonem konwersacji o pogodzie i usiadł we wskazanym miejscu, zdejmując z rąk skórzane rękawiczki bez palców.

\- Tak jak mówiłam, to pamiątki – powtórzyła wzruszając ramionami. – Mają wartość sentymentalną i jak sam stwierdził: „to nie są paradne szabelki do wieszania na ścianie”.

\- Więc ani na pokaz, ani do użytku – stwierdził patrząc jeszcze przez chwilę na broń przed nim, po czym podniósł wzrok na Keirę, po drodze wyraźnie zatrzymując go na jej głębokim dekolcie. Krótki grymas przebiegł przez jego twarz, Keira mogłaby przysiąc, że to było rozbawienie. Ale zniknęło równie szybko jak się pojawiło, i po chwili wiedźmin patrzył jej już prosto w oczy, a jego twarz nie wyrażała nic. - Tyle dobrej stali się marnuje. Chętnie je kupię, mogę zaproponować za nie dobrą cenę.

Keira zmarszczyła brwi. Już dwa razy zdążyła mu powiedzieć, że miecze nie są na sprzedaż. Jednak nie to ją zaniepokoiło. Nawet nie to, że patrzył jej w dekolt, to akurat odnotowała z ulgą, bo to było coś z czym potrafiła sobie radzić i wreszcie okazał jakieś ludzkie odruchy, nawet jeśli ten widok z jakiegoś powodu go bawił. To co jej tu nie pasowało, to jak szybko zdecydował się dokonać zakupu. Nawet nie obejrzał drugiego miecza! Była świadkiem tego jak Lambert kupował nowe klingi. Cały proces trwał niemal miesiąc. Miesiąc oglądania i porównywania broni u różnych rzemieślników, miesiąc marudzenia i wybrzydzania, aż wreszcie zlecił wykucie ich na zamówienie. Ale i tak było jeszcze użeranie się z materiałami, bo trzeba było sprowadzać specjalny stop stali. Kosztowało to jej wiedźmina dużo nerwów i jeszcze więcej pieniędzy, ale powiedział jej wtedy, że od tych ostrzy zależy jego życie. Muszą być przedłużeniem jego ręki, żadne kompromisy nie wchodzą w grę.

A ten chce kupić miecze, których nawet porządnie nie obejrzał.

Może je kolekcjonował, a może był zwyczajnie głupi, nie miało to większego znaczenia, Keira nie zamierzała ich sprzedawać, nawet gdyby dysponował górą złota. Te miecze były dla Lamberta ważne.

\- Nie na sprzedaż – powtórzyła po raz trzeci, tym razem tonem, którym gasiła królewskich doradców, za czasów w radzie, kiedy zaczynali sobie za dużo pozwalać. – Proszę lepiej powiedzieć co pan do mnie sprowadza. I do Lan Exeter jeśli można spytać. Wiedźmin w mieście to dość niecodzienny widok.

\- Z tego co udało mi się ustalić, pani mieszka z wiedźminem. – Uniósł jedną brew. - Jest pani jedną z ostatnich osób, które powinny się dziwić.

\- Właśnie dlatego widok niecodzienny. Dwaj wiedźmini w stolicy to już tłum.

\- Nie ukrywam, że to nie przypadek. Szukam partnera do dużego i trudnego zlecenia. Wyrośnięta i silna mantikora cesarska zapuszcza się z gór w okoliczne wioski. Porywa ludzi, przetrzebia bydło. Trzy wsie zrzuciły się na nagrodę.

\- Więc nie przyszedł pan rozmawiać ze mną, lecz z moim wspólnikiem – zauważyła, gotowa uciąć dyskusję w tym miejscu. Nie mogła brać zleceń w imieniu Lamberta.

Dodatkowo to brzmiało naprawdę nieciekawie. Może i pieniądze mogły być z tego duże, ale mantikory były ekstremalnie niebezpieczne. Jeśli przylatywała tu aż z gór, to i wyprawa aby ją wytropić będzie długa i wyczerpująca. W ogóle jej się to nie podobało. 

\- Nie tylko, mam też sprawę do pani. Bardzo fortunnie się złożyło, że znajduję czarodziejkę i wiedźmina w jednym miejscu, choć to dopiero niecodzienny widok.

\- Może tutaj, w Kovirze. Tam skąd pochodzę śpiewa się nawet ballady o unii wiedźmina i czarodziejki. Kilka moich koleżanek po fachu bardzo ceni sobie taką współprace, więc postanowiłam skorzystać z ich rady i wejść w … spółkę z wiedźminem.

\- Znam ballady mistrza Jaskra – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, zawadiacko i musiała przyznać, że wyglądał z tym grymasem na twarzy atrakcyjnie, nawet jeśli to podnosiło jej włoski na karku. Z jakiegoś powodu jego uśmiechy były dla niej jak zły omen.– i proszę mi wybaczyć śmiałość, ale czy wasz układ jest czysto służbowy, czy również aspirujecie do bohaterów ballad?

Keira uniosła brew i wreszcie sprecyzowała sobie co jej się nie podoba w tym wiedźminie. Jego kocie oczy były czujne, to jak lustrował pomieszczenie i patrzył na nią… bez wątpienia było to spojrzenie drapieżnika. Drapieżnika, który właśnie zwietrzył trop i szykował się do skoku. Czarodziejka nie pozostała dłużna i wreszcie sama zaczęła analizować wnikliwiej to co widzi. Ani broń ani pancerz, które nosił nie miały żadnych charakterystycznych znamion cechowych. I co najważniejsze i najbardziej w tym wszystkim niepokojące - ten wiedźmin nie miał na szyi medalionu. A wiedźmin bez medalionu nie może rzucać znaków.

Co do diabła? – pomyślała Keira. Zaczynała dochodzić do wniosku, że z tym obcym jest absolutnie wszystko nie tak. I nic dziwnego, że szukał sobie partnera na wyprawę na mantikorę. Samotne zasadzanie się na taką zwierzynę, kiedy nie możesz używać znaków, to samobójstwo.

\- Interesujące pytanie – powiedziała wreszcie po nieco zbyt długiej pauzie. Wiedźmin zmrużył oczy, jakby wyczuł, że nie czuje się komfortowo. – Pyta pan z zawodowej ciekawości?

\- Czysto prywatnie. – I znowu ten piękny uśmiech, ale tym razem wyraźnie podszyty groźbą. Jak zwierzę, które obnaża kły nim zaatakuje. – Jest pani piękną kobietą. Zastanawiałem się czy nie chce pani może wymienić wiedźmina. 

Keira zmarszczyła groźnie brwi i spojrzała na niego z pogardą, wreszcie otwarcie dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie podoba jej się kierunek, w którym zmierza ta rozmowa. Nie raz miała do czynienia z mało subtelnymi zalotami, i w sumie ten wiedźmin nie przekroczył jeszcze żadnej z granic, ale coś tu było bardzo nie w porządku. Keira nigdy nie stroniła od mężczyzn, nawet ci mało subtelni, jeśli była w dobrym nastroju, mogli liczyć na flirt. Ten jednak nie flirtował. Wbrew temu co mówił nie był nią zainteresowany, w każdym razie nie w sposób jaki sugerował. Jego spojrzenie było zimne i kalkulujące, nie widziała w nim natomiast pożądania.

\- Proszę wybaczyć jeśli wysłałam jakieś mylne sygnały – oznajmiła wreszcie lodowato, choć wiedziała, że nie wysłała żadnych, a jej dekolt, który często był tak interpretowany, głównie bawił jej rozmówcę. – Zatem teraz wyrażę się jasno, aby uniknąć kolejnych nieporozumień: ja i mój wiedźmin jesteśmy względem siebie lojalni. Zarówno zawodowo jak i prywatnie. Schlebia mi pańskie zainteresowanie, ale przejdźmy do interesów. Mój wiedźmin byłby bardzo niezadowolony gdyby wiedział, że podnieśliśmy taki temat.

Powiedziała to żeby dać mu wyraźne ostrzeżenie, miał przez to rozumieć, że jeśli ma względem niej złe zamiary musi liczyć się z tym, że ma za sobą drugiego zabójcę potworów, który dobierze się do niego jeśli spadnie jej choćby włos z głowy. Z zaskoczeniem jednak stwierdziła, że te słowa są prawdziwe. Nie odwróciłaby się od Lamberta, nie zdradziłaby go, nawet gdyby ten wiedźmin okazał się być samym królem Tankredem. I miała też pewność, że Lambert nie odwróciłby się od niej. Świadomość tego zaalarmowała ją bardziej niż ta dziwaczna rozmowa, którą właśnie prowadziła. Szybko wyrzuciła te myśli z głowy, to nie była odpowiednia chwila, na analizowanie jej więzi z Lambertem. 

\- Przepraszam jeśli uraziłem. – Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście i coś się zmieniło w jego postawie. Stał się jakby mniej spięty i mniej czujny. Zniknął też drapieżny błysk z jego oczu, nie wyglądał jednak w żadnym stopniu na skruszonego czy zakłopotanego. – Nie szukam kłopotów. Po prostu wydało mi się niezwykle… egzotyczne, że czarodziejka, kobieta uczona o takim statusie, interesuje się wiedźminem. Możliwe, że trochę pozazdrościłem koledze po fachu. Rozumie pani, nie mamy zbyt dobrej reputacji.

Ty na pewno nie masz – przeszło jej przez myśl.

\- To zależy od cechu. – Zdecydowała się wreszcie zaatakować, zaczynała ją męczyć ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę. – Natomiast pan nie nosi znaku cechowego. Z jakiej pan jest szkoły? To dość dziwne, sądziłam że medalion to dla wiedźmina świętość.

Mężczyzna wykonał gest jakby chciał sięgnąć do szyi, ale natychmiast się zreflektował i zdusił odruch w zarodku. Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Tego właśnie miało dotyczyć moje zlecenie dla pani – powiedział. – Jakiś czas temu straciłem swój medalion. Ciężko jest znaleźć dobrego rzemieślnika do wykonania takiej rzeczy. Liczyłem, że czarodziejka mi pomoże. Słyszałem o pani dużo dobrego, ludzie chwalą sobie pani amulety i mikstury. Dodatkowo współpracuje pani z wiedźminem, to czyni panią w moich oczach bardziej wykwalifikowaną od reszty czarodziejów w mieście.

\- Nigdy nie miałam podobnego zlecenia, będę musiała poprosić Lamberta żeby pokazał mi swój medalion. – Po raz pierwszy wymieniła imię swojego wiedźmina i zauważyła jak jej rozmówcy nieznacznie drgnęła brew. Musiała przyznać, że zaskoczył ją tym zamówieniem. Odnotował również, jak starannie zignorował pytanie o swój cech. - Dodatkowo tu w okolicy nie ma kręgu żywiołów żeby go naładować, chociaż w mieście jest dużo intersekcji ze względu na szeroką sieć kanałów i płynącą w nich wodę… Do tego odlew ze srebra, i trzeba będzie zamówić formę u rzemieślnika… Tak czy inaczej to będzie kosztowne.

\- Tak jak wspominałem, mam na oku duże zlecenie, – przypomniał – zatem powinno mnie być stać. Proszę zrobić wycenę, będę mógł to skonfrontować ze swoimi oszczędnościami. I tu też wracamy do sedna mojej wizyty. Kiedy mogę się spodziewać pani wiedźmina? Bardzo mi zależy na tej współpracy. Mogę zaoferować podział zysków nawet 30 na 70 % z korzyścią oczywiście dla pani wiedźmina, liczę jednak, że dostanę upust na medalion. Jeśli ma pani teraz czas moglibyśmy od razu umówić się na pewne kwoty.

To jak powiedział „pani wiedźmina” dało jej do myślenia. Sama wcześniej z rozmysłem podkreśliła tę przynależność, aby dać mu pewne rzeczy do zrozumienia, on jednak zaznaczał to z lekceważeniem podszytym drwiną. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to co chciał tu naprawdę powiedzieć to: „Gdzie też się podziewa twój zwierzak czarodziejko? Użyczysz mi go łaskawie?”. Momentalnie doprowadziło ją to do furii.

\- Po kolei. – Ledwo stłumiła syknięcie. – Lambert jest moim wspólnikiem i nie będę ustalać stawek za niego. Nie wiemy nawet czy w ogóle będzie zainteresowany tym zleceniem, zatem na tę chwilę proszę uważać kwestię medalionu i swój kontrakt na mantikorę za dwie całkowicie oddzielne sprawy. To jak się rozliczycie ustalicie między sobą. Potem ewentualnie skonsultuję się z nim czy ta transakcja będzie w jakikolwiek sposób wiązana.

Wiedźmin uniósł brwi, na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy odmalowały się wyraźne emocje. Był zaskoczony. I to chyba miło zaskoczony, bo jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Wcześniej straciło na drapieżności, teraz pojawił się w nim błysk sympatii.

\- Znowu zdaje się palnąłem gafę – powiedział, ale nie wyglądał na choć odrobinę przejętego tym faktem. Wyglądał jakby zaczynał się coraz lepiej bawić. - Jako że jest pani kobieta uczoną założyłem, że to pani jest głową tego interesu.

\- Nie zna pan znaczenia słowa „wspólnik”? – Keirze coraz trudniej było ukryć złość, jej służbowa maska powoli zaczynała się sypać, była o krok od pokazania mu czemu powszechnie uważa się drażnienie czarodziejki za zły pomysł.

\- Ależ znam, nawet zdarzyło mi się, że i mnie nazywano wspólnikiem. – Z każdą chwilą uważała jego durny uśmiech za coraz mniej atrakcyjny, a coraz bardziej irytujący. - Ale wiedźmini nie mają lekko, rzadko kiedy traktuje się nas jak równorzędnych partnerów. Jesteśmy tylko chłopcami od brudnej roboty. Ludzie cenią sobie nasze umiejętności, ale nie nas. Nie różnimy się dla nich od wściekłych psów spuszczanych z łańcucha, w pogoni za zwierzyną, a komenda zawsze jest ta sama: zabij. Wie pani co robi się ze wściekłym psem jak już zrobi swoje?

\- Domyślam się – rzekła zimno. - Oraz wnioskuję, po tym co właśnie usłyszałam, że jednak nie zna pan znaczenia słowa „wspólnik”. Ma pan mocno wypaczony obraz tego określenia. Generalnie przykro mi to wszystko słyszeć, ale ja nie jestem hodowcą wściekłych psów i żadnego tu pan nie znajdzie. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o mojego wspólnika…

Urwała, kiedy wiedźmin niespodziewanie położył palec na ustach, w ten niewerbalny sposób nakazując jej milczeć. Tego się nie spodziewała, otworzyła usta, aby zaprotestować przeciw temu bezceremonialnemu uciszaniu jej, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że jej rozmówca nagle stał się bardzo spięty i skupiony. Przekrzywił nieco głowę, jak zwierzę, które usłyszało dziwny dźwięk, chwilę nadsłuchiwał, po czym westchnął ciężko, zamknął oczy i zamarł w bezruchu, jakby na coś czekał.

Keira nie mogła się nadziwić jak w ułamku sekundy całkowicie zmieniła się jego postawa. Chwilę wcześniej był nonszalancki i pewny siebie, teraz siedział naprzeciw niej przygarbiony, ewidentnie czymś poruszony i niespokojny. Czy to była w ogóle ta sama osoba?

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek przy drzwiach i Keira oderwała wzrok od mężczyzny naprzeciwko niej i spojrzała w kierunku wejścia. W progu zobaczyła Lamberta w zakrwawiony pancerzu, ale poruszał się swobodnie, nie wyglądało na to, żeby był ranny. Od pewnego czasu widok krwi na jego ubraniach przestał ją alarmować, bo zwykle nie była jego. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała mimo wszystko, momentalnie porzucając gościa i wstając od stołu, kierując się w stronę Lamberta.

\- Tak – odparł nieco niecierpliwie, wyglądał na zirytowanego jej troską, ale Keira wiedziała lepiej. W jego spojrzeniu nie było złości, cieszył się na jej widok. – To tylko…

Przerwał, kiedy jego wzrok wreszcie padł na wiedźmina siedzącego przy stole. Obcy siedział plecami do drzwi i nie zadał sobie trudu, aby się obejrzeć i zobaczyć kto właśnie przybył. Keira zrozumiała, że jego wcześniejsze zachowanie wynikało z tego, że usłyszał nadchodzącego Lamberta. Lambert również musiał być świadomy obecności interesanta nim jeszcze przekroczył próg domu, ale zdaje się, że dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że był to wiedźmin.

\- Mamy gościa? – Spojrzał na Keirę, w tym spojrzeniu było pytanie: To klient czy zagrożenie? Zdaje się, że wyczuł napiętą atmosferę i zdenerwowanie czarodziejki.

\- Tak, to jest… - umilkła w pół słowa, bo miała zamiar ich sobie przedstawić, ale właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że obcy wiedźmin nie raczył podać swojego imienia. Zwróciła się więc do niego, już otwarcia zirytowana. – Jak pan się właściwie nazywa, panie wiedźminie bez szkoły i medalionu?

Mężczyzna przy stole powoli się wyprostował i wstał z miejsca. Przez nieznośnie długą chwilę zwlekał z dalszymi reakcjami, aż wreszcie się odwrócił. I spojrzał prosto na Lamberta.

Wszystko co wydarzyło się potem trwało ułamki sekund. Lambert gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i momentalnie sięgnął do sakwy przy pasie. Wyciągnął stamtąd srebrny orion i rzucił nim w obcego wiedźmina, lecz ten jakby na to czekał. Wystawił rękę w obronnym geście, gwiazda wbiła mu się w prawą dłoń. Gdyby tego nie zrobił trafiłaby go w pierś, ale nie w żadne witalne miejsce.

Keira absolutnie nie rozumiała co się dzieje, ale skoro Lambert zaatakował ona już miała na ustach zaklęcie obronne, gotowa ogłuszyć drugiego zabójcę potworów. Dodatkowo zauważyła, że gdy Lambert wykonywał zamach do rzutu syknął z bólu, czyli jednak musiał być ranny. Keira miała mocne postanowienie nie dopuścić aby walczył z przeciwnikiem, który był leworęczny i w pełni sił. W przeciwieństwie do niego.

\- Spokojnie czarodziejko, on tylko sprawdzał. – Powiedział rudowłosy wiedźmin, bardzo powoli wystawiając w jej stronę dłoń z wbitym w nią orionem. – Ta zabawka jest srebrna.

Po tym stwierdzeniu stanowczym machnięciem ramienia odrzucił gwiazdę, która wbiła się w drewnianą podłogę u ich stóp, pozostawiając za sobą krwawą smugę.

Keira wciąż trzymała w zaciśniętej pięści aktywne zaklęcie, ale po tej deklaracji straciła czujność. Podążyła wzrokiem za orionem, a potem podniosła spojrzenie na Lamberta.

Jej wiedźmin po tym gwałtownym wystąpieniu nie odrywał wzroku od drugiego mężczyzny. Keira nie widziała jeszcze u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy. Lambert był absolutnie zszokowany i wściekły.

– Sprawdzał czy nie jestem dopplerem. – Obcy trzymał obie ręce na widoku, jakby tym gestem chciał ich zapewnić, że nie stanowi zagrożenia. - Nie jestem. – dodał cicho. – Inaczej nie utrzymałbym srebra w dłoni. Krwawię, więc nie jestem też zjawą. Mogę również opowiedzieć historię twoich pamiątkowych mieczy, aby udowodnić, że nie jestem oszustem. Wiem jaka inskrypcja jest na stalowym ostrzu, a czarodziejka świadkiem, że nie miałem okazji go zobaczyć poza pochwą, kiedy tu przyszedłem. Z resztą, sam zadaj dowolne pytanie żeby mnie sprawdzić.

Więc Lambert zadał:

\- Aiden, co do kurwy?!

\- Aiden? – Keira spojrzała na przybysza nie mniej zaskoczona niż jej wiedźmin.

Znała to imię, Lambert kiedyś, będąc mocno nietrzeźwym, opowiedział jej o nim. Wiedziała kim jest Aiden. Albo właściwie kim był, bo z informacji jakie posiadała jasno wynikało, że nie żyje. Tymczasem stał tu przed nimi, cały i zdrowy, z miną zbitego psa. Teraz zrozumiała czemu Lambert go zaatakował, generalnie widok kogoś, kto powinien być martwy, nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego. Próbowała pojąć jak to możliwe, ale nagle zdała sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze.

Po pierwsze: Aiden od początku dobrze wiedział po co tu przyszedł. Był świadomy, że wiedźmin z którym Keira współpracuje to Lambert. Chciał kupić pieprzone miecze, bo doskonale je znał – należały wcześniej do niego. Oraz świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli przyjdzie o tej porze to zastanie tylko czarodziejkę. Przyszedł ją sobie obejrzeć, sprawdzić, rozdrażnić i zadrwić.

Po drugie: Lambert nosił żałobę po Aidenie naprawdę długo. Można było tego uniknąć. Jednak ten pozwolił mu cierpieć i mordować w imię krzywd, które najpewniej nie miały miejsca.

W ułamku sekundy dostała szału i zrobiła coś czego żaden z dwóch wiedźminów najwyraźniej się nie spodziewał. Sama właściwie nie wiedziała kiedy puściła zaklęcie, które huknęło w Aidena i odrzuciło go pod ścianę. Nim zdążył się otrząsnąć, w trzech krokach znalazła się przy nim, rzucając kolejny czar. Wiedźmin zaczął się dusić.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – syknęła wściekle i poderwała zaciśniętą pięść z zaklęciem do góry, zupełnie jakby ciągnęła za niewidzialny sznur, zmuszając tym samym Aidena aby na nią spojrzał. Jego źrenice były zwężone do cienkich pionowych kresek, desperacko próbował złapać powietrze, na pewno nie był w stanie odpowiadać na pytania. – Przeliczyłeś się mój drogi, nie powinieneś zabawiać się kosztem kogoś, kto może wytrzeć tobą podłogę!

\- Keira! – Lambert chwycił czarodziejkę za nadgarstek niczym imadło, Keira puściła zaklęcie i Aiden wreszcie złapał oddech. – Wystarczy!

\- Przepraszam, poniosło mnie – powiedziała słabo, próbując wrócić do równowagi. Serce waliło jej jak młot. - Ale prowokował mnie odkąd tu przyszedł i wreszcie się doigrał.

\- Cała ta przemoc jest absolutnie zbędna – wychrypiał Aiden, wciąż klęcząc na podłodze i rozcierając szyję. – Czy możemy porozmawiać? Wszystko wyjaśnię.

\- Trupy nie gadają, Aiden – przemówił Lambert głosem, którego nie powstydziła się góra lodowa. Patrzył na niego z góry z mieszanką złości i niedowierzania.

\- Zawsze byłem wyjątkowy. – Aiden uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie. – Daj mi szansę.

Ten uśmiech był zupełnie inny od tych, które prezentował Keirze przez ostanie pół godziny. Przede wszystkim był szczery i łagodny. Do tego patrzył ufnie na Lamberta, jakby wiedział, że ten się zgodzi, niezależnie od propozycji.

Lambert wypuścił z siebie zirytowane fuknięcie, nachylił się, chwycił Aidena za kark jak niesforne kocię i krzywiąc się z bólu postawił go na nogi.

Coś nie tak z prawym ramieniem, odnotowała Keira w myślach. Już drugi raz, kiedy musiał go użyć, dawał oznaki dolegliwości.

\- Opłakiwałem cię, ty gnoju – warknął Lambert gniewnie, wciąż trzymając go za kołnierz. – Zabiłem sporo ludzi żeby cię pomścić. Lepiej żebyś miał kurewsko dobre wyjaśnienie tej farsy.

\- Jestem szczerze wzruszony twoim oddaniem. – Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Aidena. – I jeśli cię to pocieszy, to nie zabiłeś nikogo, kto by na to nie zasługiwał. 

Lambertowi niebezpiecznie drgnęła brew, Keirze przeszło przez myśl, że jeszcze chwila, a jej wiedźmin zabije kogoś, kto na to definitywnie zasługuje, a potem będzie mu bardzo przykro z tego powodu.

\- Dobrze, wystarczy tego – Przerwała im wymianę spojrzeń. – Przejdźmy na zaplecze, usiądziecie, porozmawiacie na spokojnie i opatrzy się wasze rany. Lambert puść go i zdejmij to z siebie, chcę obejrzeć twoje ramię.

Obaj patrzyli na nią zaskoczeni, ale żaden się nie poruszył. Momentalnie ją tym zirytowali.

\- Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? – fuknęła i gestem wskazała kierunek. – Na zaplecze, ale już. Jeszcze tego mi brakuje żeby przyszedł klient i zastał taką scenę.

\- Pozwalasz jej się tak rozstawiać po kątach? – Aiden zerknął na Lamberta, unosząc brew w akcie ironicznego niedowierzania.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie, albo pozwolę jej skończyć co zaczęła. – syknął drugi wiedźmin w odpowiedzi i posłusznie ruszył na zaplecze, wlokąc za sobą Aidena.

Keira podeszła do frontowych drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz. Zapowiadał się długi i burzliwy wieczór, stwierdziła że starczy jej interesantów na dziś.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Granda - Monika Brodka  
> _____________
> 
> Miałam długą przerwę od pisania, trochę zardzewiałam, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Nie bardzo tez umiem w przecinki, ale na to nie mam usprawiedliwienia...


	2. Ani w bogów wierzy, ani się diabła boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pora się wreszcie dowiedzieć co właściwie wydarzyło się tej nocy gdy hanza Taulera dopadła Aidena. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenie dla osób wrażliwych, które nie czuja się komfortowo przy opisach krwawych urazów i cierpienia. Moim zdaniem nic tu nie wychodzi poza kanoniczną dawkę przemocy, ale krew się leje, a nie każdy to lubi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tropią mnie zwiadowcy  
> Węszą myśliwskie psy  
> Jak dziką zwierzynę  
> Co kruszeje żywcem  
> Zastawiłeś sidła  
> Zmieniłeś zasady gry  
> Zablokowałeś drogi  
> Zaryglowałeś drzwi
> 
> Nie polubię cię  
> Jak powiedzieć prościej?  
> Zbliżysz się o krok, porachuję kości  
> Nie polubię cię  
> Twej koszuli pstrości  
> Zbliżysz się o krok, porachuję kości*

Księżyc był już wysoko na niebie, kiedy usłyszał kroki w gęstwinie.

Aiden medytował właśnie przy ognisku, w opuszczonych elfich ruinach znajdujących się w przygranicznych lasach Ellander, gdzie rozbił obóz po zachodzie słońca. Zrujnowana budowla nie miała co prawda dachu, ale noc była pogodna, a ściany chroniły przed wiatrem. Myślał, że przed świtem przekroczy Pontar, ale był wyczerpany, przez ostanie dni niewiele jadł i spał, więc musiał się wreszcie zatrzymać, jeśli nie chciał spaść z konia. Wyglądało na to, że to był jednak błąd, pościg zjawił się ledwie kilka godzin po tym, jak rozstawił obozowisko.

Nadsłuchiwał teraz uważnie. Ci łowcy głów musieli mieć świetnego tropiciela skoro tak szybko trafili na jego ślad. Zachodzili go z trzech stron. Od tyłu, od północy, ciężkie i nieostrożne kroki, to te go zaalarmowały. Najpewniej duży mężczyzna, starał się stąpać powoli, ale wyraźnie się niecierpliwił, jego przyspieszony oddech zdradzał ekscytację. Od wschodu ktoś subtelniejszy i ostrożniejszy. Skradał się pomału i metodycznie. Od zachodu ktoś cichy, lekki i zwinny, Aiden miał problem żeby dokładnie namierzyć pozycję tego łowcy, ale podejrzewał, że to kobieta.

Wiedźmin zaklął po nosem i wstał od ogniska. Był naprawdę zmęczony, a jak ich tu pozabija, będzie musiał jeszcze szukać nowego lokum. Podniósł miecze ze swojego prowizorycznego posłania i zapiął pas z nimi na piersi. Cały czas nadsłuchiwał, gdzie są jego nieproszeni goście. Jeden kręcił się przy jego koniu, zatem postanowił, że to właśnie temu pierwszemu obetnie łapy. Niespodziewanie dobiegł go szmer od frontu, od strony wejścia. Momentalnie odwrócił wzrok w tamtą stronę, nie mogąc pojąć jak mógł dać się tak podejść. Napastników nie było troje lecz czworo. W progu stał mężczyzna z częściowo osłoniętą chustą twarzą, a znad prawego ramienia wystawał mu miecz. Niewiele osób nosiło broń w ten sposób, miecze na plecach, zamiast przy pasie, były domeną głównie wiedźminów.

\- Aiden Zła Lewa Ręka – przemówił intruz, a Aiden się skrzywił. Od bardzo dawna nikt go tak nie nazywał i byli to głównie jego bracia ze Szkoły Kota. Nie przywoływało to miłych wspomnień. – Kopę lat.

Mężczyzna wszedł w krąg światła z ogniska i błysnął kocimi oczami. Odwinął z szyi szeroką chustę i Aiden zobaczył znajome oblicze.

\- Bertram Tauler cechu Kota – stwierdził z pewną ulgą.

Tak, Bertram Tauler jak najbardziej mógł go zajść niepostrzeżenie, nie było z nim jeszcze tak źle.

Może gdyby nie był tak zmęczony, namierzyłby go wcześniej, ale wiedźmini mieli swoje sposoby. A Tauler był jednym z tych, którzy mieli najlepsze. Teraz rozumiał jakim cudem pościg diuka Herewarda znalazł go tak szybko. Mieli wiedźmina za tropiciela. Aiden już wiedział, że źle zrobił nie doceniając swojego byłego zleceniodawcy i zostając w trefnym Ellander zbyt długo. Ten szlachetka najwyraźniej lubił ogień zwalczać ogniem. To będzie trudniejsze niż sądził.

\- No i w co ty się wpakowałeś, dzieciaku? – zapytał Tauler patrząc na kolegę wiedźmina z nieukrywanym zmartwieniem.

\- Wykonywałem tylko swoją pracę – prychnął Aiden wściekły. – I nie myl mnie z gówniarzem, któremu kiedyś spuszczałeś łomot. Wiele się od tamtego czasu zmieniło, głównie to że dorosłem.

\- Byś zupełnie był mądry, wiek ci nie wystarczy – odparł na to drugi wiedźmin sentencjonalnie starym porzekadłem.

Faktycznie, Tauler był od niego jakieś 20 lat starszy. Kiedy Aiden przybył na wiedźmińskie szkolenie jako dziecko, jeszcze przed próbami, Bertram był już w pełni ukształtowanym wiedźminem. Miał z nim nawet klika szkoleń, gdzie starszy mężczyzna pełnił rolę jego tymczasowego instruktora i nie oszczędzał swoich młodych podopiecznych. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał jak to było, kiedy sam się szkolił. To jednak było bardzo dawno temu, różnica wieku, która dawała mu przewagę przed laty, teraz na dobre się zatarła. Jednak ten i tak zdecydował się potraktować Aidena protekcjonalnie.

\- To twój kolega, Tauler? – rozległo się pytanie z północnej strony pomieszczenia.

Aiden nie musiał się oglądać, aby wiedzieć, że przez okno właśnie wchodził jeden ze skradających się wcześniej napastników. Mimo to rzucił na niego kątem oka, aby sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Rosły mężczyzna, z niedbale narzuconą kamizelą z koziej skóry na nagi tors. W ręku trzymał wielki młot bojowy, z charakterystycznymi wyspiarskimi ornamentami. Pirat ze Skellige. Zajebiście.

\- Dawny znajomy ze Szkoły Kota – rzekł wiedźmin obojętnie i dla Aidena to był jasny sygnał, że nie może liczyć na taryfę ulgową ze względu na starą znajomość. Nie to, żeby wcześniej się łudził, nie był naiwny. – Nie wyrywaj się przed szereg Hammond, jest leworęczny i piekielnie niebezpieczny. Wypruje ci flaki nim zdążysz krzyknąć „o kurwa”.

Jeśli to faktycznie miało być ostrzeżenie dla jego kamrata, to zadziałało zupełnie odwrotnie. Brzydki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Hammonda, a spojrzenie mówiło jedno: zabiję cię. Zacisnął dłonie na młocie, w pełni gotowy, jednak posłusznie czekał na sygnał do walki.

Chwilę po pojawieniu się pirata, szczeliną w zachodnim boku budowli, wślizgnęła się odziana na czarno kobieta. Miała kaptur na głowie, a przy pasie dwa sztylety. Zabójczyni. Coraz lepiej. Wreszcie od wschodu nadszedł czwarty członek grupy, przeskoczył przez zawaloną częściowo ścianę. Był najbardziej niepozorny z nich, z kordem przy pasie i sakwą na ramieniu. Aiden rozpoznał w torbie swoją własność, którą zostawił przy koniu.

\- Widzę, że zbierałeś drużynę wedle klucza – rzekł Aiden ironicznie. – Barbarzyńca, zabójczyni i złodziej. Brakuje ci jeszcze łowcy z łukiem i barda z lutnią.

Tauler zaśmiał się krótko, jednak nie skomentował co go tak rozbawiło. Skinął głową na złodzieja.

\- Co tam masz, Lund?

\- Przetrząsnąłem juki i znalazłem parę fantów, ale żadnych kosztowności – rzekł złodziej. – Trochę run, petard i eliksirów. Oraz pełno zielska i jakichś paskudztw.

\- To komponenty, matołku – fuknął Aiden. – Naprawdę nikt już nie szanuje starej, dobrej alchemii?

\- Oskórowany szczur to też komponent? – Lund skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

\- To akurat moja kolacja. – Aiden posłał mu swój firmowy, drapieżny uśmiech. – I bardzo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś rusza moje jedzenie i grzebie w moich rzeczach. Zginiesz pierwszy.

Lund wykonał krok w tył i niespokojnie zerknął na Taulera. Więc to tchórz, pomyślał Aiden. Dobrze, że chociaż jedno z nich będzie łatwe do zabicia.

\- Nie bądź taki chojrak – przemówił drugi wiedźmin poważnie. – Jeśli dojdzie do walki, na pewno nie przeżyjesz, choć nie wątpię, że potniesz mi ludzi. Ze względu na cechową znajomość, oraz to że naprawdę nie chce tu krwawej łaźni, proponuję załatwienie tego w polubowny sposób. Widzisz, Hereward chciał żebyśmy przynieśli mu pieniądze, które wziąłeś za to spartaczone zlecenie i obili ci gębę. Z kolei hrabiowie, którzy chcieli się z tobą dogadać za jego plecami, kazali nam cię zabić. Twoja odmowa uraziła ich delikatne ego. Tak się niefortunnie składa, że wzięliśmy pieniądze od obu.

\- Niefortunnie? – zdziwił się Aiden ironicznie. - Te polecenia nie wykluczają się wzajemnie.

\- Niefortunnie dla ciebie – doprecyzował Tauler z ciężkim westchnieniem. - Nie cwaniakuj, próbuję dać ci szansę. Jeśli oddasz nam pieniądze diuka i swój medalion, żebym mógł pokazać trofeum hrabiom, puszczę cię wolno. Zwyczajnie będziesz się musiał ukryć na kilka miesięcy.

Aiden przewrócił oczami. Jemu się chyba wydawało, że wypadł sroce spod ogona.

\- Nie mam tych pieniędzy, Tauler – Rozłożył ręce, dając do zrozumienia, że na to już nic się nie da poradzić. – To była tylko połowa kwoty i kupiłem za to konia. Poza tym chyba nie sądzisz, że jestem głupi i tak po prostu oddam ci medalion, żebyś mógł mnie potem łatwiej zabić.

\- Wierz mi, ze wszystkich sił próbuję darować ci życie, ale nie ułatwiasz mi tego. Naprawdę nie zależy mi na tym żeby te hrabiowskie wieprze wznosiły toasty za twoje pomyślne zejście z tego świata, ale zrozum że jestem człowiekiem interesu. To na czym mi zależy, to żeby mi się oreny zgadzały. A skoro ich nie masz, to weźmiemy miecze i medalion. Coś muszę przynieść.

Aiden roześmiał się w głos.

\- Widzę, że na starość dowcip ci się wyostrzył. To była zaliczka i nie była warta nawet połowy tego, ile kosztowało mnie jedno ostrze. Poza tym sam dobrze wiesz, że jedyny sposób aby odebrać wiedźminowi broń, to wyrwać ją z jego zimnych, martwych rąk. Więc prędzej umrę, niż pozwolę wam w ogóle dotknąć moich mieczy. Jeśli faktycznie chcesz się dogadać – odstąp. Inaczej pozarzynam was jak świnie.

\- Jest naprawdę męczący – odezwała się wreszcie cicho zabójczyni. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz go oszczędzić?

\- Jak wolisz Aiden. – Tauler pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Widać najpierw musisz dostać lekcję pokory, żeby móc mnie wysłuchać. Lund, idź po jego konia. Hammond, Selyse cofnijcie się, sam się tym zajmę.

\- Chyba żartujesz – warknął pirat i uderzył młotem w otwartą dłoń. - Rozgniotę go jak wesz.

Aiden spojrzał na niego i uniósł brwi w prowokującym geście. Hammond splunął w jego kierunku i ruszył do przodu, szykując się do zamachu. Wiedźmin momentalnie sięgnął po stalowy miecz i z sykiem uwolnił go z pochwy. Na klindze zabłysły runy z inskrypcji. Sprawnie zablokował broń przeciwnika, choć nie umknęło jego uwadze jak silny był. Wiedźmin musiał się porządnie zaprzeć, żeby nie ustąpić mu pola.

\- Hammond, nie! – rozkazał Tauler i potem stało się coś, czego Aiden się nie spodziewał.

Pirat o dziwo zgodnie z poleceniem zaniechał kolejnych prób ataku, odskoczył do tyłu, aby zwiększyć dystans między nimi i nie dać się zaskoczyć. Wiedźmin zdążył jeszcze ciąć go w ramię, ale nie dość głęboko, aby było to Hammonda groźne. Sekundy po tym, w dosłownie ostatniej chwili, Aiden usłyszał świst bełtu i instynktownie odchylił głowę. Strzała o milimetry minęła prawe oko i otarła się o ucho wiedźmina, rozorując szczyt małżowiny. 

Natomiast Bertram trzymał w górze uniesioną pieść i patrzył w jakiś punkt pośród wysokich drzew. Aiden wsparł się na mieczu i chwycił za palące bólem ucho. Gorąca krew polała mu się po szyi i za kołnierz. Potrzebował chwili żeby połączyć fakty. A gdy je połączył zwyzywał samego siebie w myślach od najgorszych.

Tauler MIAŁ łowcę z łukiem. Oczywiście, że tak. Pierdolony snajper o mało go nie zabił. Aiden miał piekielnie dużo szczęścia, że zdążył się uchylić. Zastanawiał się tylko jakim cudem nie usłyszał wcześniej tego strzelca. Musiał być albo równie wprawny w skradaniu się co wiedźmin, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, był daleko poza zasięgiem wyostrzonych zmysłów. A to oznaczało, że był snajperem z piekielnie dobrym okiem, skoro niemal go zdjął z takiej odległości. Ten strzelec to katastrofa. Tauler bezbłędnie rozstawił ludzi, odciął mu każdą drogę ucieczki.

\- Ochłonąłeś trochę? – spytał drugi wiedźmin, powoli opuszczając rękę, musiał dać jakiś znak swojemu łucznikowi. Aiden miał nadzieję, że kazał mu nie strzelać. – Dotarło już do ciebie kto jest na czyjej łasce? Oddaj miecze, Aiden.

\- Pierdol się – syknął z pogardą i wyprostował się. – Jak je chcesz, to chodź i sobie weź.

Nie miał zbyt wielu opcji, jedyne na co mógł liczyć, to że sprowokuje Taulera do walki jeden na jeden. Ale wygrana takiego pojedynku i tak nie gwarantowała ujścia z życiem. Strzelec mógł go zdjąć w mgnieniu oka, jeśli starcie obróci się na niekorzyść jego herszta, a w razie niecelnego strzału dobije go pirat i zabójczyni.

\- Mówią, że ciekawość zabiła kota. – Tauler sięgnął po miecz z pleców. Wyjął go powoli i przyjął pozycję. – Ty jesteś Kotem, którego bez wątpienia pewnego dnia zabije upór.

Starszy wiedźmin był czujny i spokojny. Powoli, krok za krokiem, zaczął okrążać Aidena. Hammond i Selyse posłusznie się cofnęli, ale oboje trzymali ręce na broni, ustawili się tak aby móc w każdej chwili pośpieszyć Taulerowi z pomocą gdyby coś poszło nie tak. No i jeszcze ten snajper. Aiden wytężał słuch, aby nie dać się zaskoczyć kolejnym bełtem, również uniósł miecz i zaczął się obracać tak, aby nie zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego z przeciwnikiem.

Tauler nie atakował, czekał na pierwszy ruch Aidena. To rozsądne przy leworęcznym przeciwniku, ustawić się w defensywie i sprawdzić w jaki sposób wyprowadza uderzenia. Co prawda Bertram znał styl walki Aidena ze szkoleń, ale to było dawno temu, w innym życiu. Logicznym było zakładać, że od tego czasu młodszy wiedźmin udoskonalił swoją technikę. Zatem mogli tu krążyć wokół siebie do sądnego dnia, albo Aiden mógł wyprowadzić atak. A że nigdy nie był cierpliwy, tak właśnie zrobił.

Tauler był przygotowany, z łatwością go zablokował, ale po tym pierwszym ciosie, kolejne poszły lawiną. Aiden atakował, Bertram cofał się w defensywie, ale wszystkie jego bloki były skuteczne. Tańczył płynnie i swobodnie, jakby w ogóle nie odczuwał naporu przeciwnika.

„Skurwysyn się uczy - pomyślał Aiden ze złością. - Uczy się w jaki sposób atakuję.”

Tauler ewidentnie nie polegał na instynkcie, tylko kalkulował na zimno. Nie inicjował żadnego kontaktu, za to robiąc uniki i bloki obracał Aidena w dowolnym kierunku. Młodszy wiedźmin był świadomy, że w ten sposób mógł zostać wystawiony dla strzelca, ale niewiele mógł na to poradzić.

Albo może i mógł.

Rozwiązanie problemu łucznika było oczywiste i proste, zatem Aiden od razu przystąpił do działania. Przewał zwarcie wyprowadzając kopniaka w piszczel przeciwnika. Tauler oczywiście nie dał się nabrać na tę prostą sztuczkę, zdążył uskoczyć i nawet udało mu się zaciąć przeciwnika w udo, ale to nic. Aidenowi chodziło tylko o odwrócenie jego uwagi. Zignorował niegroźną ranę i złożył palce do znaku Aard. Bertram zauważył co się święci i miał już przygotowany w odpowiedzi Quen, ale nie on był celem zaklęcia. Młodszy wiedźmin skierował falę uderzeniową na ognisko. Podmuch zmiótł płomień i w ułamku sekundy zapadła ciemność. Niezależnie od tego jak dobrego cela miał strzelec, w mroku ciężko mu będzie dosięgnąć celu, a ograniczona widoczność powinna utrudnić też zadanie Hammondowi i Selyse. Tauler niestety, tak samo jak Aiden, doskonale widział w ciemnościach.

\- No proszę – zagadnął jego przeciwnik ironicznie. – Jednak zdarza ci się używać głowy.

Tauler chyba myślał, że wciągnie go w rozmowę, ale Aidena przestało już to bawić. Pozbył się największego problemu, zatem nie zamierzał marnować czasu, by wyeliminować także resztę. Pozwolił sobie odpuścić nadsłuchiwanie strzał i wykonał szeroki zamach z dołu po skosie.

Praworęczni przeciwnicy, kiedy widzą ten gest, odruchowo robią unik w prawo, bo standardowym zamierzeniem ciosu jest uderzyć z lewej strony. Aiden doskonale wiedział, że przy tym konkretnym ruchu ich ciała reagują automatycznie. Przeciwnicy świadomi tego, że walcząc z nim powinni robić uniki w odwrotnym kierunku, zatem w tym przypadku na lewo, i tak wykonywali na pamięć wyuczony gest, bo to prosty, podręcznikowy atak, jeden z pierwszych, których się uczą używać, jak i unikać.

I Tauler popełnił ten błąd. Pomimo, że klinga była wymierzona w tym kierunku i tak odchylił się na prawo. Aiden bez wahania ciął go, przejeżdżając mieczem przez prawą pierś i bark. Ostrze weszło głęboko, bo Bertram, tak jak przystało na wychowanka Szkoły Kota, nosił lekki i cienki pancerz. Gdyby to była faktycznie walka jeden na jeden, ten cios oznaczałby dla Aidena zwycięstwo. Choć cięcie nie było krytyczne, to i tak właśnie ograniczyło przeciwnikowi możliwość używania prawej ręki.

Niestety to nie była walka jeden na jeden. Kiedy polała się krew ich herszta, pozostali łowcy ruszyli do ataku i kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. Tauler odskoczył z sykiem bólu do tyłu i zaatakował znakiem, ale Aiden zdążył się uchylić przed wiązką ognia z Igni. Dosłownie w tym samym czasie Hammond z okrzykiem na ustach wykonał szeroki zamach młotem i wiedźmin uniósł miecz do bloku. Niestety w tym momencie jego lewe ramię, od tyłu, przeszyła błyskawica bólu. Cała ręka odmówiła posłuszeństwa i Aiden był zmuszony odskoczyć na bok, inaczej pirat rozgniótłby mu głowę. Zdążył zerknąć w dół na swój bark i zobaczył wystający stamtąd grot bełtu. Niepojęte, że snajper trafił w takie miejsce, w tym ułamku sekundy, kiedy Tauler rozjaśnił ciemność znakiem. Aiden nie mógł w ogóle ruszać ręką, strzała musiała w jakiś sposób blokować lub uszkodzić staw. Wszelkie prawidła mówiły, że nie należy wyciągać bełtu, jeśli nie ma w pobliżu medyka, ale tak długo jak tam tkwił, wiedźmin nie miał możliwości walczyć.

Nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, ledwie zdążył uniknąć uderzenia młotem, a doskoczyła do niego zabójczyni. Szybka i zwinna, zaszła go od tyłu, więc Aiden uderzył ją na odlew w twarz prawą ręką, odwracając się w jej kierunku. Była drobna, a cios silny, ale nie dała się powalić. Splunęła krwią i własnymi zębami prosto Aidenowi w oko, oślepiając go na moment i jednym, szybkim ruchem wsadziła mu sztylet między żebra. Ból był przeszywający, odebrał mu oddech na nieznośnie długą chwilę, a zaraz potem zakaszlał krwią. To już nie była zabawa, ta suka właśnie przebiła mu płuco.

Aiden uderzył ją pięścią centralnie w nos, chrupnęła łamana kość i kobieta upadła zamroczona na ziemię. Ponownie, nie miał czasu nawet ocenić porządnie szkód jakie wyrządził sztylet wbity w bok po rękojeść, gdy naprzeciw niego wyrósł pirat i jego przeklęty młot. Hammond zamierzył się celując raz jeszcze w głowę, wiedźmin nie miał szans na blok. Lewa ręka była niesprawna, a wyspiarz tak silny, że jednym ramieniem, w dodatku słabszym, nie był w stanie go zatrzymać. Aiden poderwał się z miejsca, ale zaraz, zarówno strzała w barku, jak i sztylet między żebrami, o sobie przypomniały i unik wyszedł bardzo niezgrabnie. Szczęśliwie młot był ciężki, pirat nie machał nim dość szybko, zatem nawet niezbyt mobilny i obolały, dał radę mu umknąć.

Tylko po to żeby od razu nadziać się na Taulera i to niemalże dosłownie. Starszy wiedźmin zablokował mu drogę i trzymając miecz w swojej lewej ręce zaatakował. Aiden niewiele myśląc przerzucił własną broń do prawej dłoni i zablokował przeciwnika.

\- No proszę, ciekawy zwrot akcji, nie sądzisz? – Tauler z uśmiechem skomentował to, że obaj byli pozbawieni dominującej ręki i walczyli tą słabszą.

\- Byłby ciekawszy gdybyś nie oszukiwał – wycharczał Aiden plując krwią, ostrze w płucu nie sprzyjało prowadzeniu konwersacji.

Bertram przerwał zwarcie i odepchnął od siebie młodszego wiedźmina. Aiden był teraz ewidentnie słabszy, ból w żebrach stawał się nieznośny, ale właśnie dostał chwilę żeby coś na to poradzić. Tauler nie zaatakował ponownie i dał znak piratowi, że też ma się powstrzymać.

\- Dam radę, Hammond – powiedział i równocześnie wykonał dziwny gest ręką, na końcach jego palców zatańczyły płomienie z Igni. Aiden podejrzewał, że to był znak dla strzelca. – Zobacz lepiej co z Selyse.

Rosły mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem, ale zgodnie z poleceniem nachylił się nad zabójczynią i dał jej w twarz, próbując ocucić. Aiden pomyślał, że to kiepski pomysł na przywracanie do przytomności kogoś, kto wcześniej już dwa razy oberwał po głowie. Był jednak daleki od martwienia się o nią, miał nadzieje, że zdechnie. Skorzystał z tej przerwy aby zająć się sobą.

Nie miał przy sobie żadnych eliksirów, wszystkie zabrał ze sobą Lund. Przełożył miecz do lewej ręki, cały czas uważnie obserwując Taulera, który odwzajemniał się tym samym, ale nie zanosiło się, że zamierza go znowu zaatakować. Aiden ledwo był w stanie utrzymać rękojeść w dłoni, obawiał się, że został uszkodzony jakiś kluczowy nerw. Sięgnął prawą ręką do strzały w barku, która przechodziła przez niego na wylot. Złamał ją i z trudem oraz jękiem bólu wreszcie wyciągnął. Polała się krew, całe ramię paliło bólem, ale był w stanie wzmocnić uchwyt na mieczu. To jednak nie wystarczyło, ręka dalej pozostawał niesprawna.

W drugiej kolejności wyciągnął z siebie sztylet. Ból przenikał go ostrymi falami, oddech był nieznośnie płytki, tętno niezwykle szybkie jak na wiedźmina, serce waliło jak oszalałe. To będzie duży problem.

\- Kiepski pomysł. – Tauler uznał za stosowne powiedzieć na głos rzeczy oczywiste, kiedy Aiden wreszcie, z sykiem na ustach, usunął ostrze ze swojego boku. - Płuco ci się zapadnie zanim zdążysz się wykrwawić.

To nie tak, że starszy wiedźmin nie miał racji, ale ze sztyletem między żebrami nie mógł się swobodnie poruszać. Każdy unik, każdy gest, każdy oddech był cierpieniem, które ciężko było zignorować i skupić się na walce. Przede wszystkim musiał być się w stanie bronić, jak ich wszystkich pozabija, to dopiero będzie się martwił o to, ile krwi z niego uszło. Zapadające się płuco również stanowiło duży problem, na płytkim oddechu ciężko walczyć, zatem to był kolejny czynnik, który odliczał jego czas do porażki. Wniosek był więc prosty - musiał się spieszyć i wyeliminować przeciwników w ciągu tej chwili jaka mu została, zanim jego zmutowany organizm wyczerpie swoje rezerwy.

Przełożył znowu miecz do prawej ręki i podjął daremną próbę wyrównania oddechu. Tauler widząc to pokręcił tylko głową z dezaprobatą, ale przyjął postawę. Aiden zaatakował i to była bardzo niezgrabna walka, obaj musieli polegać na niewyćwiczonym ręku, ale to Tauler był w lepszej sytuacji. Po pierwsze wreszcie miał naprzeciw siebie praworęcznego przeciwnika i mógł swobodnie polegać na odruchach. Po drugie Aiden był poważnie ranny, męczył się trzy razy szybciej, wciąż miał problem żeby złapać oddech i z każdą minutą uchodziło z niego coraz więcej krwi. I Tauler obracał to przeciw niemu, uderzał w słabe punkty, wymuszał na nim więcej ruchu, aż wreszcie wykorzystał jego błąd. Aiden nie zdążył z blokiem i ostrze dosięgnęło tętnicy udowej. Nawet nie czuł już bólu, tylko gorąco rozlewające się po skórze. Instynkt jednak podpowiadał, że wydarzyło się coś złego, bez namysłu ułożył palce do znaku i cisnął Aaredm w przeciwnika. To był gest desperacji, podświadomie wiedział, że nie będzie już w stanie nadążać z unikami, ani uzyskać dystansu żeby odpocząć. Nie miał już sił. Ten znak był ostatnim zrywem, ostatnią możliwością aby osłonić się przed przeciwnikiem. 

Zaklęcie odrzuciło Taulera do tyłu jak szmacianą lalkę, nie zdążył go skontrować Quenem i Aiden zyskał chwile na złapanie płytkiego oddechu. Bezmyślnie spojrzał na swoją nogę, spodnie były przesiąknięte krwią. W głowie tłukła się myśl, że powinien to zatamować, ale ciało nie reagowało na nią. W uszach mu szumiało, był zlany zimnym potem, a przed oczami tańczyły mu czarne mroczki. Był słaby, musiał stracić dużo krwi, lub cierpiał z powodu niedotlenienia. Choć tak naprawdę jedno nie wykluczało drugiego. Tak czy inaczej to było zbyt dużo, żeby kontynuować tę walkę z jakąkolwiek szansą na wygraną.

I wtedy spadł kolejny cios. Aiden widział jak się zbliża, rejestrował każdy ruch, ale jego ciało zwyczajnie już nie odpowiadało na bodźce. Hammond wykonał kolejny zamach, taki sam jak wszystkie poprzednie, które wcześniej widział: nieznośnie powolny, dziecinnie łatwy do uniknięcia. Ale Aiden nie mógł się ruszyć, ani nawet zebrać myśli. Młot uderzył go prosto w pierś i wycisnął z płuc resztkę powietrza, trzasnęły kości mostka i górnych żeber. Paraliżujący ból rozszedł mu się po całym ciele, padł na ziemię i desperacko próbował zaczerpnąć tchu. Zamiast oddechu pojawił się duszący kaszel zabarwiony krwią. Pirat znowu pojawił się w polu jego widzenia, z bronią uniesioną nad głową, szykował się żeby go dobić. Aiden znowu złożył palce do znaku.

"Proszę, jeszcze jeden - błagał samego siebie w myślach. - Jeszcze tylko jeden raz."

Ale nie miał już energii na rzucenie kolejnego Aarda. Sekundy dzieliły go od śmierci, Hammond właśnie opuszczał młot żeby zmiażdżyć mu czaszkę. I wtedy na przeszkodzie stanął mu Tauler. Pojawił się nagle i chwycił za trzon narzędzia, powstrzymując swojego kamrata przed morderstwem.

\- Dosyć – rozkazał ostro. – Przegrał.

Hammond wydał z siebie jakieś skelligijskie przekleństwo i cofnął się bardzo niezadowolony. Tymczasem nad Aidenem pojawiła się również Selyse z zakrwawioną twarzą i mętnym, załzawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Trzeba go dobić, Bertram – powiedziała nieco niewyraźnie. – Jeśli mu darujesz i tak umrze, ma przebite płuco, przeciętą tętnice i najpewniej połamane kości. A za jego głowę na pewno zapłacą więcej niż za medalion. 

Tauler przeszedł nad Aidenem i wykopał mu miecz z ręki, tak jakby nie ufał temu co właśnie usłyszał i podejrzewał, że mimo wszystko młodszy wiedźmin zrobi z niego jeszcze jakiś użytek. Po czym podszedł do kobiety i uważnie obejrzał jej twarz. Skrzywiła się boleśnie, kiedy delikatnie ujął ją za żuchwę i przekręcił głowę w bok, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się obrażeniom.

\- Idź, ściągnij Vienne z tego drzewa i zawołaj mi tu Lunda – polecił jej. - Potem weźcie konia Aidena i obie jedźcie do najbliższej wsi, musi cię obejrzeć lekarz. Sprzedacie konia, będziecie mieć na leki i kwaterę w gospodzie. Spotykamy się potem wszyscy u Letycji.

\- A ty? – zapytała wskazując na rozległe cięcie na jego piersi.

\- Niech Lund przyniesie jego torbę, są tam eliksiry, to powinno wystarczyć.

Zabójczyni przez chwilę wyglądała jakby chciała coś dodać, ale ostatecznie posłusznie skierowała się do wyjścia.

\- Co masz zamiar z nim zrobić? – Hammond wsparł się na swoim młocie i skinął głową w kierunku Aidena.

Tauler nie odpowiedział, schylił się i podniósł z ziemi miecz młodszego wiedźmina. Aiden obserwował go wściekły, ale próbował oszczędzać siły i pozostać przytomny, więc nie zaregował w żaden sposób.

\- „Ani w bogów wierzy, ani się diabła boi”. – Bertram odczytał inskrypcję na ostrzu i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – To zawsze powtarzał o tobie Stary. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś sentymentalny. Ciekawe co by powiedział, gdyby wiedział, że zabiłem Złą Lewą Rękę. Pewnie by mnie obdarł żywcem ze skóry. Zawsze byłeś jego ulubieńcem. 

Stary. Stary Gabir, ich mentor. Po pogromie wiedźminów z cechu Kota nikt nie wiedział co się z nim stało. Prawdopodobnie zginął wtedy, ale nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała. Aiden szczerze wątpił aby Tauler bał się Gabira, nie sądził też aby wiedźmin wierzył, że ich nauczyciel jeszcze żyje. Nie wspominając o tym, że Bertram zerwał wszelkie kontakty z wiedźmińską bracią i na pewno przed nikim by się nie tłumaczył z zabicia innego pogromcy potworów.

Stary był dla Aidena symbolem jedynej rodziny jaką miał, autorytetem, może nawet substytutem ojca. I choć nie mógł powiedzieć o nim zbyt wiele dobrego, bo jedyne czego doświadczył z jego strony to mordercze treningi, bicie i połajanki, to jednak nie miał niczego więcej poza tym i wszystko co umiał i wiedział pochodziło od niego. I w przeciwieństwie do reszty instruktorów Gabir nigdy nie widział problemu w tym, że Aiden używał lewej ręki. Natomiast słowa z inskrypcji były jedyną formą pochwały jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał od swojego mistrza. Na pewno nie nazwałby siebie jego ulubieńcem, raczej zmorą jego egzystencji. 

\- Vienne i Selyse pojechały do Białego Mostu. – Rozległo się od strony wejścia i zjawił się Lund. Płynnym ruchem rzucił Taulerowi sakwę Aidena, którą herszt sprawnie chwycił. – Jedziemy za nimi, czy wracamy do Millarda?

\- Ty i Hammond pojedziecie do stolicy – odpowiedział Bertram, przeglądając zawartość torby. – Zatrzymacie się w karczmie u Siwego, on wam da namiary na zaufanego pasera. Sprzedacie jego miecze.

Wśród flakonów z eliksirami i zawiniątek z komponentami Tauler znalazł dwie buteleczki z jaskółką i myśliwski nóż. Schował obie mikstury do kieszeni, a z nożem podszedł do Aidena. Obaj wiedźmini wymienili się spojrzeniami, Aiden zacisnął zęby. Nie zamierzał błagać o życie, ale też nie chciał tak umierać, to żałosne. Jednak Tauler nie zadał ostatecznego ciosu, zrobił coś znacznie gorszego. Bezceremonialnie, dwoma kopniakami przewrócił Aidena na brzuch i młodszy wiedźmin zawył z bólu. Szczęśliwie krótko, bo ta pozycja sprawiła, że niemal już całkiem nie mógł oddychać i jęk zamarł mu na ustach, zduszony krwawym kaszlem. Ból był obezwładniający, jakby tysiące szpikulców przeszywało mu pierś. Otworzył usta próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale to tylko potęgowało cierpienie. Momentalnie zmienił zdanie, gorąco zapragnął żeby Tauler go zabił i skrócił jego męki.

Bertram jednak nie przejawiał ku temu chęci. Kucnął obok swojej ofiary, myśliwskim nożem przeciął pas na miecze i ściągnął z niego obie pochwy – jedną pustą, drugą wciąż chroniącą srebrne ostrze. Aiden nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak bezradny i upokorzony. Ból przestał się liczyć, kiedy zniknął znajomy ciężar z jego pleców. Miał wrażenie jakby Tauler odciął mu kończynę. Wbrew wszelkiej logice i prawom natury zebrał w sobie resztki sił, ignorując kłucie w piersi, podjął próbę dźwignięcia się na rękach.

\- Leżeć – rozkazał Bertram i wstając na równe nogi, z własnością Aidena w rękach, przygniótł go stopą z powrotem do ziemi.

Wiedźmin nie miał już nawet siły krzyczeć. Doznał szoku z bólu i umysł postanowił się odciąć od reszty ciała. Stracił przytomność, sam nie wiedział na jak długo, ale nie mogło to być więcej niż kilka minut, bo kiedy się ocknął Tauler, Lund i Hammond nadal rozmawiali. 

\- A co z tym drugim wiedźminem? – usłyszał głos złodzieja i w pierwszej chwili nie mógł pojąć o czym mówi. - Nie będzie go szukał?

\- Pewnie będzie, ale my do tego czasu znikniemy z Ellander – odparł Tauler spokojnie. - Niech się Hereward i Millard sami z nim użerają. To nie nasz problem.

\- Można by pogadać z tym hrabią, jak zapłaci to sprzątniemy i drugiego – zaproponował wyspiarz, a Aidenowi przeszedł po plecach zimny dreszcz.

Zmusił się żeby otworzyć oczy i skupił całą swoją siłę woli żeby znowu nie stracić przytomności. Bardzo złe i pierwotne uczucie zaległo się w głębi jego serca. To strach.

\- Powiedziałem: nie nasz problem – warknął Tauler nisko, a oczy mu błysnęły groźnie. – Tobie się wydaje Hammond, że mnie bawi zabijanie innych wiedźminów?

\- Wrażliwiec się znalazł. – Pirat splunął i wzruszył ramionami. – Naprawdę nic nie mam do wiedźminów Tauler, ale jesteście wymierającym gatunkiem i nie ma co nad tym płakać. Jeden w tą czy w tamtą, to już i tak bez znaczenia.

\- Dlatego nie chcesz go dobić? – Lund spojrzał pytająco na swojego herszta i wskazał na Aidena. – Szkoda ci go? Naprawdę, wzruszające, ale przy takim stanie rzeczy to już niehumanitarne. Bierzmy łeb i wynośmy się stąd.

\- Dobrze, ale sam się tym zajmę. – Bertram ucisnął nasadę nosa, brzmiał jakby był zmęczony. – Wy jedziecie z mieczami do Ellander, trzeba to spieniężyć. Ja go dobiję i pochowam, potem pojadę po zapłatę do Millarda. Spotykamy się wszyscy u Letycji.

Lund tylko skinął głową i z mieczami młodszego wiedźmina pod pachą skierował się do wyjścia. Hammond spojrzał na Aidena i uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

– Żegnaj zawszony kundlu, myślałem że będziesz zabawniejszy. Miłego zdychania. – Po tych serdecznych słowach ruszył za złodziejem.

Aiden patrzył jak wychodzą. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Kiedy porzucili temat „drugiego wiedźmina”, znowu był na granicy utraty przytomności. Dobra wiadomość była natomiast taka, że nie czuł już bólu. W ogóle nic nie czuł, jego ciało było zimne i odrętwiałe. 

\- Nie ciekawiło cię jakim cudem wytropiłem cię tak szybko? – odezwał się nagle Tauler cicho, kiedy obaj usłyszeli oddalający się odgłos końskich kopyt dudniących o ziemię. - Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to powinienem mieć dzień opóźnienia, a jednak przybyłem tu w kilka godzin po tobie.

Może i to Aidena zastanawiało wcześniej, teraz już nawet nie pamiętał. To i tak bez znaczenia. A mimo to musiała się w nim tlić jeszcze jakaś wola życia, bo fakt że jego oprawca zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio, przyciągnął jego uwagę. Nadstawił uszu.

\- Powiem ci teraz w jak chujowym położeniu jesteś. – Tauler przeszedł w stronę pozostałości po jednej ze ścian i przytoczył sobie stamtąd spory kamień. Dość duży żeby przysiąść na nim, zaraz obok Aidena. - Leżysz tu i się wykrwawiasz, ale to ledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej twoich problemów.

Bertram wyciągnął z kieszeni jeden z flakonów z jaskółką i wziął porządnego łyka. Otrząsnął się z odrazą, Aiden pomyślał bez związku z niczym, że musiał mieć długą przerwę od picia eliksirów.

\- Całe to zlecenie na odczarowanie tej nieszczęsnej dziewuchy, to polityczna gra – ciągnął Tauler, nie zrażony brakiem reakcji ze strony swojego słuchacza. - Wojna łaskawie obeszła się z Ellander, a te ziemie są bogate i żyzne, jest się o co bić. Diuk ma już swoje lata, wszyscy hrabiowie tylko czekali aż wyciągnie kopyta i będą mogli dorwać się do władzy. Ku ich niezadowoleniu Hereward na starość zmajstrował sobie córkę. W dodatku dość bystrą i przedsiębiorczą, nie dawała się manipulować hrabiostwu. Szybko stało się jasne, że trzeba ją zdyskredytować. Nie chcieli robić przewrotu, to by im nie przysporzyło poparcia ludu, księżniczka była tu lubiana. Ale gdyby się okazało, że córka diuka to jakaś wiedźma czy potworzyca… Wszyscy pamiętali jak popularność Foltesta gwałtownie spadła po tej całej historii ze strzygą. Liczyli na ten sam efekt. Dostałem zamówienie na tę klątwę od hrabiego Millarda.

\- Ty ją rzuciłeś? – zapytał Aiden z trudem.

Im dłużej słuchał tego co mówił drugi wiedźmin, tym więcej rozumiał i faktycznie wyczuwał w tym niezłe gówno.

\- Przygotowałem – sprostował Bertram. - Pamiętaj, że klątwa musi być rzucona ze złą intencją, a ja nic nie miałem do tej dziewczyny. Rzucał Millard ze swoimi pachołkami, ja im spreparowałem miksturę i dałem wytyczne, co mają robić. Hereward nie był głupi, podejrzewał swój dwór o spiskowanie, ale po lesie grasowała jego córka-upiorzyca i mordowała wieśniaków. Gdyby wysłał teraz któregoś hrabiego na szafot bez dowodów, mogłoby się to nawet skończyć rebelią. Diuk posłał więc po czarodziejkę Merigold do Wyzimy, ale w Temerii akurat trwał bunt La Valettów i krótko potem ktoś zamordował Foltesta, a czarodziejka przepadła. W Ellander zawrzało, władza nie była tu dotąd tak niestabilna. Protektor zamordowany, a książęca córka grasuje po lasach pod postacią potwora i szlachtuje poddanych. Tak niewiele brakowało, a Millard obaliłby Herewarda. I na to wszystko pojawiłeś się ty. Jak ten idiota rozpytywałeś w mieście o tę sprawę, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wziąłeś to zlecenie. Co ty sobie właściwie myślałeś?

\- Nie znam się na polityce, zabijam potwory i zdejmuje klątwy, reszta mnie gówno obchodzi.

\- Używał byś czasem tej tępej makówki do myślenia, dzieciaku. Twój przyjaciel ze szkoły Wilka miał więcej oleju w głowie, od razu się zorientował, że sprawa jest śliska i nie chciał brać tego zlecania. Czemu go nie posłuchałeś?

Aidenowi zrobiło się nagle znowu bardzo zimno i to nie z powodu utraty krwi. Strach ponownie podniósł swój łeb i ścisnął mu serce. Zdobył się na tytaniczny wysiłek i spojrzał na Taulera.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – wycedził przez zęby z wysiłkiem, krew poleciała mu po brodzie.

Starszy wiedźmin pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

\- Och proszę cię, jesteście w mieście znani, ze zlecenia na Monstrum z Ellander. Gdy tylko pojawiliście się w stolicy, ludzie zaczęli plotkować. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, nawet tępy kmiotek połączyłby wątki. Oszalała księżniczka w lesie i dwaj wiedźmini, którzy już raz uwolnili gawiedź od potwora, wnioski nasuwają się same. A Millard ma szpiegów wszędzie. Posiedzieli w karczmie i z babami przy studni, nadstawili uszu, a potem donieśli hrabiemu, że jest co najmniej dwóch kandydatów, żeby zdjąć tę klątwę. Skoro wiedźmin ją przygotował, to drugi wiedźmin nie powinien mieć większych problemów żeby ją zdjąć i hrabia zrobił się bardzo nerwowy.

\- To trzeba było samemu wziąć to zlecenie i ją zabić, nie mielibyście problemu z innymi interesantami. – fuknął Aiden wściekł i zapłacił za to napadem krwawego kaszlu. 

\- Nie mogłem. Byłem wcześniej widywany z Millaredem, plus mam sławę najemnika i zabijaki. Moje zgłoszenie śmierdziałoby na kilometr, nie wzbudzam zaufania, mam złą reputację nawet jak na wiedźmina. Więc obcy wiedźmin-nomada nie byłby taki zły, gdyby tylko chciał współpracować. Kiedy się zgłosiłeś, przyznałem się Millardowi, że cię znam. To mogło się obrócić na jego korzyść, gdybyś tylko zgodził się zabić dziewczynę. Kazał mi znaleźć na ciebie haka, żeby złożyć ci propozycję nie do odrzucenia. A ja znam cię jak zły szeląg Aiden, nie zajęło mi nawet pół dnia, żeby znaleźć twój słaby punkt. Nawet się nie zorientowałeś, że cię śledziłem.

Ukłucie paniki otrzeźwiło młodszego wiedźmina i na krótką chwilę wyrwało z odrętwienia. Bo prawda była taka, że niewielu rzeczy się bał i dbał o jeszcze mniej. Ale miał jeden słaby punkt.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? – Nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny dał Aidenowi nieco siły i wiedźmin podjął próbę podniesienia się.

Sam nie wiedział co właściwie miał zamiar uczynić, bo nie był nawet w stanie utrzymać się na zgiętych łokciach, ale musiał jakoś zareagować. Coś zrobić. Cokolwiek.

\- Leż spokojnie. – Tauler bez najmniejszego wysiłku pchnął go w ramię i Aiden wylądował z powrotem na ziemi. - Miałeś dostać ultimatum, ale skoro swobodnie odrzuciłeś ofertę hrabiego, to oznacza że nie powiedziałem mu nic, co mógłby obrócić przeciw tobie. Pewnie sobie myślisz, że jestem strasznym fiutem, ale nie jestem. Nie sprzedałem mu ani ciebie, ani twojego przyjaciela, ale na tym etapie łatwo było przewidzieć jak sprawa potoczy się dalej. Niezależnie czy udałoby ci się ją odczarować czy nie, Millard nie mogąc zmusić cię do współpracy, chciał twojej głowy. Plan był prosty, miałem przypilnować aby dziewczyna zginęła z twojej ręki. Potem wystarczyło odczekać aż wieści dotrą do diuka i okryjesz się złą sławą. Wtedy miałem się zgłosić ze swoimi ludźmi na pościg. Pewnie się zastanawiasz co poszło nie tak z odczarowywaniem księzniczki. Prawda jest taka, że zrobiłeś wszystko dobrze. To ja, w ciągu dnia, podrzuciłem do jej leża ciało napojone naparem z ranoga i żółtej pleśni. Więc kiedy przyszedłeś tam nocą i podałeś jej antidotum, ona zareagowała szałem. Połączenie składników obu mikstur daje taki efekt. Nawet gdybyś ją jakimś cudem uspokoił i potem odczarował, nie pożyłaby długo, ciśnienie krwi w końcu rozerwałoby jej serce. Ta mieszanka ma długotrwałe działanie, a ludzkie ciało nie miało szans sobie z nią poradzić. Tak czy inaczej, diuk wystawił za tobą list gończy, moja hanza go podjęła i oto jesteśmy w tym właśnie miejscu. Tak naprawdę nie musiałem cię nawet szukać. Kiedy się rozdzieliłeś z tym Wilkiem, przed wizytą u Herewarda, posłałem za nim Selyse. Pojechał do Redanii, załatwił fledera w Drakenborgu i zawrócił w stronę Ellander. Zatrzymał się tuż przy granicy z księstwem, w Pianie. Wynajął pokój w karczmie i czekał. Nie trzeba być geniuszem żeby zgadnąć, że czeka tam na ciebie. Selyse wróciła i zdała mi raport. Ty w tym czasie właśnie szedłeś rozprawić się z księżniczką.

Aiden drżał. Jak mógł być tak głupi. Wciągnął w to bagno nie tylko siebie, ale i Lamberta.

\- Potem kalkulacja była prosta. – ciągnął Tauler, zimnym wzrokiem obserwując reakcje drugiego wiedźmina. - Nie czekałeś aż diuk każe cię wybatożyć za zabicie dziedziczki, słusznie od razu wziąłeś nogi za pas. A ja byłem już na to przygotowany. Aby dostać się do Piany musiałeś przekroczyć Pontar, jedyna przeprawa przez rzekę w Ellander jest w Białym Moście. Wytypowałem kilka miejsc w okolicy, gdzie mógłbyś się zatrzymać. Jesteśmy mutantami, ale nawet my nie wytrzymamy całej drogi z Ellander do Piany bez przerwy w siodle. Znam dobrze te lasy, a ruiny wydawały się rozsądnym wyborem dla kogoś, kto się ukrywa. Jak widzisz od początku byłem krok przed tobą. 

\- Dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówisz?

\- Bo musisz zrozumieć, że mam cię w garści i to nie tylko w tej chwili, ale też w szerszej perspektywie. To, że nie dałem Millardowi bata na ciebie, nie oznacza, że sam z niego nie skorzystam. Jak wiesz nie zostało nas dużo, a żywot wiedźmina jest gówniany. Mam plany to zmienić, nie zamierzam być do końca swoich dni pomiatanym łachudrą od brudnej roboty. Nie chciałam cię zabijać, ani ci grozić, ale nie dałeś mi wyjścia, ewidentnie potrzebowałeś demonstracji siły. To że leżysz teraz w kałuży krwi, to też tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. Spróbowaliśmy po twojemu i sam widzisz jak na tym wyszedłeś. Teraz zrobimy po mojemu i będziesz absolutnie posłuszny, bo choć nie chcę, to wszystkie bogi, w które nie wierzysz mi świadkami, że poderżnę gardło temu Wilkowi jeśli nie zrobisz jak ci powiem.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wychrypiał Aiden cicho i rozpaczliwie, resztką sił. – Po prostu mnie zabij.

Poddał się, nie miał już sił, stracił tak wiele krwi, że zwyczajnie cudem utrzymywał się przytomny. Oddech powoli w nim zamierał, pragnął zakończenia tej agonii. Nie wiedział i już nie chciał wiedzieć, nie poświęcił nawet ułamka uwagi aby zrozumieć, w jaką brudną grę Tauler próbuje go teraz w ciągnąć. Ale jednego był pewien – nie chciał mieszać w to Lamberta. A tak długo jak żył, Lambert będzie w to zamieszany.

\- Och, ależ umrzesz Aiden - zapewnił go Bertram złym głosem. - Taka właśnie będzie oficjalna wersja.

Starszy wiedźmin wyciągnął z kieszeni drugą z fiolek z eliksirem, które wcześniej zabrał od Lunda.

\- Dam ci jaskółkę, ale masz przebite płuco i otwartą tętnicę, więc nie spodziewajmy się cudów, nie będziesz jak nowy. Ale wyliżesz się. Masz się nie wychylać dopóki sprawa nie przycichnie. Nie szukaj zemsty, ani swoich mieczy, nie kontaktuj się z nikim, kto mógłby potwierdzić twoją tożsamość. Millard to wredna kurwa, ale bardzo dobrze mi płaci, a ja potrzebuję tych pieniędzy, Aiden. Żeby coś wreszcie zmienić, muszę je mieć. Jak już hrabia zdobędzie władzę w Ellander, będę mógł odejść, zacząć od nowa i wtedy będzie mi już wszystko jedno co zrobisz i komu nadepniesz na odcisk. Jednak do tego czasu masz być martwy. Inaczej zmienię to twoje parszywe życie w piekło.

Tauler nachylił się nad nim, zerwał mu medalion z szyi, po czym chwycił go za brodę i zmusił Aidena żeby na niego spojrzał.

\- Zrozumiałeś mnie, Zła Lewa Ręko? Jesteś trupem do odwołania.

Tak, tyle Aiden rozumiał. Niewątpliwie był trupem. Zamknął oczy i odpłyną w niebyt, tam gdzie miejsce wszystkich trupów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Granda - Monika Brodka  
> _____________
> 
> Prawda jest taka, że nie mam pojęcia o walce mieczem więc proszę o wybaczenie wszystkich tych, którzy mają. Naprawdę nie planowałam się w to aż tak wplątywać, pisałam to dla fanu i wyszło jak wyszło. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest tu pewnie niejedna bzdura i oczywiście jestem otwarta na uwagi i konstruktywną krytykę. Proszę tylko o zachowanie kultury, a wtedy wezmę wszystkie uwagi, poprawki i wskazówki w tej materii pod uwagę.


	3. (Nie)szczęścia chodzą parami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O spiskach, polityce i miłości :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bez Ciebie wszystko mi jedno  
> I czuję jakby mnie było pół  
> Uparta chmura nade mną  
> A chmura nade mną pozbawia mnie tchu
> 
> Przy Tobie znika całe zło  
> Przez otwarte okna  
> Przy Tobie oddycham  
> Zapominam się na chwilę
> 
> Ciebie więcej chcę  
> Musi mi to przejść  
> I minąć mi miłość  
> I inne słowa
> 
> Nie potrzebuję słów  
> Mówiłem Ci to już  
> Dopłyną donikąd  
> To tylko słowa *

\- Byłem pewien, że to mój koniec – podsumował swoją opowieść Aiden, w pomieszczeniu panowała grobowa cisza.

Zarówno Lambert jak i Keira patrzyli na niego nieco oszołomieni tym co właśnie usłyszeli. Cała trójka siedziała przy stole na zapleczu, które niekiedy pełniło również funkcję kuchni. U zarania swego istnienia to miejsce faktycznie było kuchnią, świadczyła o tym obecność pieca pod jedną ze ścian, ale ani Lambert ani Kiera nie mieli talentu kulinarnego i jedynie Agatha, ich nie-gosposia, używała go zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Agatha jednak zaszczycała ich swoją obecnością tylko trzy razy w tygodniu, przez resztę czasu wnętrze było zarówno biblioteką, jak i składzikiem, miejscem szycia i opatrywania ran, a niekiedy nawet i warsztatem, gdzie Lambert łatał swoje pancerze i oporządzał broń. Na tę chwilę akurat pomieszczenie stało się pokojem przesłuchań, choć łagodnych, bo Aiden dobrowolnie mówił im o wszystkim, co go spotkało odkąd rozdzielił się z Lambertem na ziemiach diuka Herewarda.

\- Obudziłem się w świątyni Melitele w Ellander. – Wiedźmin na nowo podjął opowieść, bo jego słuchacze nie kwapili się do komentowania. - Z tego co powiedziały mi kapłanki wynikało, że Tauler przywiózł mnie tam sam, w środku nocy. Zawróciły mnie znad grobu, byłem nieprzytomny cztery dni, a potem miesiące trwała moja rekonwalescencja. Przez pierwsze tygodnie w ogóle nie wstawałem z łóżka i nie było pewności czy to się kiedykolwiek zmieni. Zarówno Hereward jak i Millard musieli uwierzyć w moją śmierć, bo nikt mnie nie szukał, ale arcykapłanka i tak trzymała mój pobyt w świątyni w tajemnicy. Jakby nie patrzeć byłem zbiegiem i ukrywałem się tuż pod nosem diuka. Wystarczyło żeby byle żłób mnie przyuważył w sanktuarium i zrobiłoby się nieciekawie, zarówno dla mnie jak i dla kapłanek. Nie wiem co Tauler powiedział tym kobietom, ani i czy im zapłacił za milczenie, nie chciały ze mną o tym rozmawiać, ale postawiły mnie na nogi i nigdy nikomu nie pisnęły słowa. Niczego nie żądały w zamian. Z resztą i tak nic nie miałem. Zawdzięczam im życie. I Taulerowi w sumie też, chociaż wydymał mnie bez mydła.

Lambert siedział na krześle, przy stole, naprzeciwko Aidena. Zgodnie z poleceniem Keiry ściągnął z siebie pancerz, jeszcze zanim drugi wiedźmin zaczął swoją opowieść. Teraz siedział w samych spodniach, a czarodziejka stała za jego plecami. Jej zadaniem było zaszycie rany, której Lambert dorobił się na prawej łopatce podczas zlecenia, ale kiedy Aiden zaczął mówić o prawdziwych przyczynach śmierci księżniczki, przerwała tę czynność. Jej wiedźmin nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, oboje słuchali jak zaklęci.

\- Nie wierzę, byliście zamieszani w zdradę stanu w Ellander?! – Keirę odblokowało jako pierwszą. Wykonała gest jakby chciała się chwycić za głowę i ewidentnie zapomniała, że trzyma w ręku igłę połączoną nicią z brzegiem rany Lamberta.

\- Ja nie – syknął Wilk zirytowany, kiedy szarpnęła za obolałe miejsce. - Ja w tym czasie siedziałem w Redanii. – Obejrzał się na nią i obrzucił wymownym spojrzeniem. - Czy mogłabyś to odciąć?

\- Ja też nie. - Aiden rozejrzał się po stole zawalonym rozmaitymi utensyliami, zauważył nożyczki, których sam chwilę wcześniej używał, kiedy szył swoją ranę na dłoni i podał je Keirze. - Odmówiłem hrabiemu Kutasowi. To, że mnie potem wrobili w zabicie księżniczki, to inna historia.

Czarodziejka była wyraźnie wzburzona, odebrała od Aidena nożyczki, zawiązała nić i odcięła nadmiar. Wszystko to wykonała mechanicznie, nie poświęcając temu zbyt wiele uwagi, jej myśli krążyły wokół opowieści wiedźmina. 

\- Całe to zamieszanie w księstwie dodatkowo osłabiło Temerię po śmieci Foltesta – powiedziała, obróciła się do jednej z szuflad i wyjęła stamtąd bandaże i leczniczą maść. - Odesłali Triss z dworu. Gdyby Hereward miał do tego wtedy głowę, poparłby ją i nie dopuścił do tego. Gdyby oboje pilnowali Kimbolta i Maravela, kraj nie pogrążyłby się w takim chaosie. Byliby wielkim wsparciem dla Natalisa. Czemu ten Hereward nie skontaktował się ze mną? Pomogłabym mu!

\- Znasz diuka Ellander, czarodziejko? – Aiden spojrzał na nią nieufnie.

\- Przed przewrotem na Thanedd zasiadałam razem z nim, Triss Merigold i tą zdradziecką szmatą, Fercartem, w Radzie Królewskiej Temerii – wyjaśniła i zaczęła nakładać maść wokół świeżo zaszytej rany Lamberta. - Znamy się całkiem dobrze.

\- Rety, Lambert, chędożysz polityczną? - spytał Aiden z teatralnym oburzeniem. - Nisko upadłeś. 

\- _Odpierdol się_. – Lambert bezgłośnie poruszył wargami, ale zadbał o to, aby Kot dobrze widział co chce mu przekazać. 

\- Poza tym Hereward nie jest już diukiem, utrzymanie jedności księstwa kosztowało go stanowisko. - Keira całkowicie zignorowała komentarz obu wiedźminów, kontynuowała swoją relację i jednocześnie przystąpiła do zakładania opatrunku na łopatce swojego wiedźmina. Przesunęła też w stronę Aidena leczniczą maść, kiwając zachęcająco brodą, aby i on z niej skorzystał. - Po śmierci Natalii w Ellander rozpętało się piekło w burdelu. Pomimo klątwy, księżniczka była lubiana i szanowana wśród ludu, plus to, że szlachta skoczyła sobie do gardeł. Nie było już prawowitej dziedziczki i każdy chciał wyszarpnąć dla siebie kawałek tortu. Nie patrząc na to, że Hereward cieszył się dobrym zdrowiem, zaczęli dzielić skórę na żywym niedźwiedziu. Diuk mógł albo zacząć wieszać hrabiów bez procesu i rozpętać tym samym wojnę domową, albo abdykować na rzecz następcy, którego zaakceptuje zarówno dwór jak i lud. I padło na jego nieszczęsnego siostrzeńca, Herewarda II. Chłopak ma opinię niezbyt rozgarniętego, ale z tego akurat ucieszyli się hrabiowie, natomiast chłopi cenili sobie jego prostoduszność. Problem polegał na tam, że to był zły moment na takie roszady, bo zaraz po tym do Ellander wszedł Nilfgaard. Nowy diuk natychmiast się poddał i złożył hołd cesarzowi. Przypuszczam, że Herewarda o mało nie trafiła nagła apopleksja, zawsze był wierny Foltestowi i Natalisowi, to musiał być dla niego duży cios. Z drugiej strony nowy diuk postąpił słusznie, to księstewko nie miało szans przeciwko imperialnej armii, ta decyzja ocaliła wiele istnień. Dobra wiadomość w tym wszystkim jest natomiast taka, że zdrada Millarda została ujawniona przez młodego diuka.

Aiden uniósł brwi zaskoczony. Keira odnotowała, że całkowicie zlekceważył słoiczek z leczniczym mazidłem, który mu posunęła. Cóż, jego sprawa.

\- Hrabia Kutas wreszcie dostał za swoje? Nawet nie wiedziałem. Dobrze mu tak. Swoją drogą czarodziejko, jesteś zaskakująco dobrze poinformowana.

\- Aresztowanie Millarda to dosyć świeża sprawa, sprzed dwóch miesięcy. – Skończywszy z opatrunkiem, Keira wzięła do ręki wilgotny ręcznik, którym wcześniej przemyła ranę Lamberta i obejrzała materiał krytycznie. Po chwili namysłu rzuciła go na podłogę i sięgnęła po nowy z szafki. Zanurzyła go w misce z wodą i dolała jakiegoś specyfiku. W całym pomieszczeniu rozszedł się świeży, cytrusowy zapach. - A odkąd uformowała się nowa Kapituła, Triss Merigold, która jej przewodzi, stara się trzymać rękę na politycznym pulsie. Poza tym Triss pochodzi z Mariboru, a ja z Carreras. Temeria to nasza ojczyzna, to oczywiste, że jej los nie jest nam obojętny.

\- Ojczyzna – mruknął Aiden pod nosem, jakby zdegustowany. Było jasne, że to słowo nic dla niego nie znaczy i nie ma sensu rozwodzić się przy nim nad patriotycznymi uczuciami.

\- Tak czy inaczej wyszło na jaw, że Millard spikował przeciwko Herewardowi i maczał palce w klątwie jego córki. – Keira przeszła więc do tej części wyjaśnień, która dotyczyła już Aidena w większym stopniu. Przy objaśnianiu kwestii podjęła się jednocześnie wyżymania wcześniej namoczonego ręcznika. - Jakiś życzliwy podrzucił dowody dowódcy gwardii diuka. Między innymi korespondencję zlecającą przygotowanie mikstury użytej do przeklęcia Natalii. Część listów miała pieczęć Millarda. No i zgadzał się charakter pisma. Obecnie hrabia siedzi w książęcym lochu i czeka na proces.

\- Ten idiota opatrywał spiskową korespondencję swoją pieczęcią? – zapytał Lambert z niedowierzaniem, na co Keira rzuciła mu na głowę świeżo wyciśnięty, pachnący ręcznik. - Co do…?!

\- Cuchniesz – odparła na to czarodziejka spokojnie i od razu, bezceremonialnie oraz dość brutalnie natarła mu głowę woniejąca tkaniną. – I żeby nie było, to środek doraźny, nie wejdziesz do łóżka zanim się porządnie nie wykąpiesz. Gdzieś ty się znowu szlajał? Czy choć raz nie mógłbyś zapolować na coś co nie śmierdzi?

\- To chcesz teraz robić, kłócić się? – Lambert ściągnął ręcznik z głowy, tym samym odbierając go swojej mało delikatnej pielęgniarce stanowczym szarpnięciem. Posłał jej również zirytowane spojrzenie. - Wyobraź sobie, że potwory nie stosują perfum. Ale obiecuję, że następnym razem nauczę tę bandę flejtuchów higieny i zamiast olejem nasmaruję miecz twoim pachnidłem. Szanse na rozerwanie mnie na strzępy co prawda wzrosną, ale przynajmniej moje truchło będzie cudnie pachnieć. Choć nie wiem czy to ci w czymś pomoże, bo pogrzeb z otwartą trumną będzie wykluczony.

Keira się od razu zdenerwowała, ten temat powracał jak bumerang za każdym razem, kiedy zwracała mu uwagę na ryzyko jakie niesie ze sobą jego fach. I choć uczyniła uwagę o zapachu, chodziło jej przede wszystkim o to, że to prosta droga do zakażenia rany. Ta na jego łopatce była naprawdę paskudna i głęboka. Oczywiście zdezynfekowała ją porządnie i starannie opatrzyła, jednak nie mogła mieć pewności, że mimo wszystko nie wda się tam jakaś gangrena, bo zwyczajnie nie miała pojęcia w jakim szambie jej wiedźmin tarzał się tym razem.

\- Nie będzie żadnego pogrzebu – ogryzła się, zła jak osa. Jak ten głupi facet nic nie rozumie. – Podpalę twoje nędzne szczątki i zamiotę, tyle będzie mojej roboty.

Aiden zaśmiał się pod nosem i przyglądał się w milczeniu jak oboje przerzucali się złośliwościami. Dla niego Keira była absolutnie irytująca i to wcale nie ze względu na właśnie obserwowaną scenę. Subiektywnie postrzegał ją tak z pobudek czysto prywatnych. Ale jedno musiał jej przyznać całkowicie obiektywnie – dbała o Lamberta. Zauważył to już wcześniej, kiedy drażnił się z nią podczas rozmowy w cztery oczy, miał też posmak tego, jak bez zastanowienia i wyjaśnień stanęła u boku Lamberta, gdy ten go zaatakował podejrzewając o bycie dopplerem. A teraz patrzył na fizyczne dowody. Wiedźmin prezentował się dobrze. Aiden znał jego ciało niemal na pamięć i wiedział w jakim było stanie, kiedy widział je ostatnio. Obecnie Wilk wyglądał na wypoczętego, a przecież dopiero co wrócił ze zlecenia. Nabrał też więcej zdrowej masy i choć na jego skórze pojawiły się nowe blizny, to były blade, równe i pięknie wygojone. Od razu było widać, że rany szyto nie tylko umiejętnie, ale również starannie, oraz że potraktowano je czymś co przyspieszało gojenie, niwelując skazy. Do tego dochodziło czyste łóżko i dom, do którego mógł wracać. Gdzie ktoś na niego czekał. A gdyby nie wrócił, to ktoś by go szukał. Dla większości ludzi to wydaje się oczywiste, ale samotny wiedźmin na szlaku nie ma tego luksusu. Jest zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Tymczasem Keira, choć bardzo się pilnowała, żeby nie okazać tego wprost, wspierała Lamberta wszelkimi środkami jakie miała. Mógł na nią liczyć, czarodziejka była gotowa, aby w potrzebie stanąć u jego boku.

Aiden zamknął na chwilę oczy, bo przypomniał sobie jak to smakuje. Kiedy podróżował razem z Wilkiem miał to przez chwilę. Co prawda brakowało w tym równaniu łóżka i dachu nad głową, ale to były drobiazgi w porównaniu do tego uczucia przynależności i bezpieczeństwa. Świadomości, że jest ktoś, kogo obchodzisz.

Patrzył teraz na tę przedziwną parę – gburowatego wiedźmina i zarozumiałą czarodziejkę - i był wściekły. Zazdrosny. Z jednej strony drażniła go oczywista kwestia – Lambert był teraz z kimś innym. Przeklęta wiedźma nazywała go „swoim wiedźminem” i sam dźwięk tych słów doprowadzał Aidena do wrzenia. Czuł się przez nią okradziony. Z drugiej strony zazdrościł samemu Lambertowi tego co tu miał. Tego, że znalazł swoją bezpieczną przystań. Tego, że ktoś się o niego troszczył.

Najgorsze jednak było dla Aidena coś innego. Uświadomił sobie, że nie ma tu dla niego miejsca. Lambert go nie potrzebował. Miał Keirę, która niezależnie od tego jak bardzo była irytująca, miała zacznie więcej do zaoferowania niż Aiden. Była piękna, mądra, potężna, dobrze sytuowana i lojalna. Miała dość siły, środków i znajomości żeby wspierać i chronić Lamberta. Żeby zapewnić mu dobre życie. Aiden w porównaniu do tego nie miał nic. Dlatego właśnie schował swoją złość i zazdrość głęboko w sobie, z kategorycznym postanowieniem, że nie okaże nawet cienia tych emocji. Bo to było jedyne co mógł dać Lambertowi – święty spokój. W końcu przecież jego... przyjaciel dostał to wszystko, czego dla niego pragnął. Nie przewidział jedynie, że aby to mogło się ziścić, on sam będzie musiał się wycofać. Że będzie musiał oddać go komuś innemu. 

Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Na razie chciał jeszcze nacieszyć się tą chwilą, kiedy mógł tu być. Kiedy mógł go widzieć i z nim rozmawiać.

\- Pokłócicie się jak już sobie pójdę – przerwał im niespodziewanie przekomarzanie się. Nie umknął jego uwadze grymas niezadowolenia, który przebiegł przez twarz Lamberta. Drugiemu wiedźminowi ewidentnie nie spodobała się sugestia, że Aiden miałby wyjść. Chociaż tyle dobrego. – A co do Millarda i jego braku rozwagi w kwestii pieczęci, to niekoniecznie była to jego wina. Raczej nikt nie byłby tak głupi, zwłaszcza hrabia-spiskowiec. Tauler to fiut, ale jest piekielnie inteligentny. Jak go znam, również i to sobie zaplanował. Musiał ukraść mu tę pieczęć przy okazji. Listy miał i pewnie sam nalegał na korespondencję. Millard mu widocznie w tym ustąpił, bo zakładał, że ta poczta i tak jest gówno warta bez pieczęci, ale się przeliczył. Tauler wie jak być dwa kroki z planowaniem przed tobą, jebaniec jest w tym dobry.

\- Przestań go chwalić – syknął Lambert, który bez oporów porzucił sprzeczkę z Keirą, ale dla świętego spokoju zawiesił sobie na karku jej ręcznik. Nie zamierzał tego przyznawać na głos, ale faktycznie ładnie pachniał. - Wrobił cię, okradł i o mało nie zabił. W zasadzie dalej nie rozumiem czemu tego nie zrobił.

\- Wolałbyś żeby jednak mnie zakopał w jakimś bezimiennym grobie, jak bezpańskiego psa? – Aiden zrobił minę skrzywdzonego niewiniątka.

\- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. – Drugi wiedźmin sapnął z irytacją, daleki był od nabierania się na jego urażone grymasy. 

\- Faktycznie, to go kosztowało dużo zachodu… - Kot musiał przyznać, że coś w tym było. Tauler zachowywał się jakby czegoś od niego chciał, ale nigdy nie sprecyzował co to miało być. - Szczerze wątpię, żeby pałał do mnie jakimkolwiek sentymentem. W jego mniemaniu byłem ulubieńcem Starego, a Tauler go nie cierpiał jak morowej zarazy. Zatem z sentymentu to powinien chcieć mnie raczej zabić, tak choćby dla zasady. I na złość Staremu.

\- Jeśli to faktycznie on podrzucił dowody na Millarda, to w sumie pasujesz do tej układanki – przemówiła Keira tonem wskazującym na to, że wie już wszystko. Zajęła miejsce na krześle obok Lamberta i oparła się łokciami o blat stołu. - Jesteś świadkiem, Aiden. Millard składał ci propozycję zabicia księżniczki, próbował cię przekupić. Dla hrabiego byleś bardzo niebezpieczny, ale jeśli Tauler planował go wydać, to byłeś mu potrzebny żywy, żeby zeznawać w razie gdyby korespondencja nie wystarczyła.

\- I jak niby miałby mnie do tego zmusić?

Keira bez wahania wskazała na Lamberta.

\- Już raz użył tego argumentu i zadziałało – stwierdziła.

\- Daj spokój Keira, wyrżnąłem tę jego hanzę w pień – prychnął na to Lambert, ewidentnie oburzony pomysłem, że miałby tu występować w roli potencjalnej ofiary. 

\- Tak, bo miałeś ten komfort mierzyć się z nimi jeden na jeden i Geralt ci pomógł – przypomniała, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na kwaśną minę swojego wiedźmina. - Jakoś nie widzę żebyś wyszedł bez szwanku z zasadzki. Aiden najlepszym przykładem na to, że Tauler dobrze wiedział co robi.

\- Dzięki czarodziejko, ale jednak pokpiłem wtedy sprawę – rzekł drugi wiedźmin nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. - Nie brałem tego na poważnie, nie doceniłem ani Taulera ani jego bandy. Lambert by to lepiej rozegrał, on się przede wszystkim zorientował, że to zlecenie to nic dobrego. Nie dałby się zaskoczyć tak głupio jak ja. 

Keira szczerze się zaśmiała i nawet otworzyła usta, żeby to skomentować, ale Lambert natychmiast wszedł jej w niewypowiedziane słowo:

\- Ja dalej nie rozumiem czemu Tauler wydał Millarda, przecież dla niego pracował, był jego zaufanym zabijaką.

Aiden na to tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie miał pojęcia co też może siedzieć w głowie Bertramowi. 

\- Widać, że nie macie pojęcia o spiskach i polityce. – Keira pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. - Pomyślcie chwilę: jak długo ten układ między nimi mógł trwać? Wiedźmin wiedział za dużo o Millardzie i vice versa. Z tego co mi Lambert powiedział wynika, że Tauler został kupcem i założył rodzinę, zerwał kontakty z hanzą. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że osiągnął nowy status dzięki funduszom i koneksjom hrabiego. Byli od siebie zależni, Taulerowi się to pewnie przestało podobać. Możliwe, że Millard dalej chciał od niego przysług i odwalania dla niego brudnej roboty. Tak czy inaczej, aby się od niego wreszcie uwolnić, musiał się go pozbyć. A ty Aiden, razem z tymi listami, byłeś polisą na życie Tulera. Może wtedy gdy cię zaatakował nie dysponował jeszcze pieczęcią Millarda, dlatego właśnie zadał sobie tyle trudu, żeby znaleźć na ciebie haka i utrzymać cię przy życiu.

\- Mógłby zeznawać sam. – Lambert wciąż nie wydawał się przekonany do tej teorii. - Albo zwyczajnie zabić Millarda.

\- Naprawdę? - Czarodziejka uniosła brwi w geście niedowierzania. – Zastanówmy się nad tym: – podniosła rękę i zaczęła wyliczać na palcach - zmienił personalia, dorobił się w Novigradzie, ma rodzinę, ma pozycję. Kiedy masz tyle, to nie szargasz nowego, ciężko zdobytego nazwiska i nie narażasz rodziny, mordując szlachetnie urodzonych lub zeznając w sprawie o zamach stanu. Którego w dodatku Tauler był faktycznym wykonawcą. Gdyby nie jego ingerencja, Aiden odczarowałby księżniczkę. W najlepszym wypadku zamknęliby za to Taulera w lochu na długie lata, w najgorszym powiesili razem z Millardem. 

\- A tak miał Aidena, kozła ofiarnego, który miał w razie czego trafić na stryczek za niego – podsumował Lambert cały wywód, wreszcie rozumiejąc o co toczyła się gra. - To skurwysyn, żałuję, że go jednak nie zabiłem. W ogóle powinienem cię wtedy wywlec za szmaty z tego Ellander.

\- Nie jesteś moją mamusią, Lambert. – Kot uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i szeroko, ujawniając dołeczki w policzkach.

\- I bogom, kurwa, dzięki – odgryzł się natychmiast drugi wiedźmin. – I ty też powinieneś dziękować, bo gdybym był, to bym cię lał mokrą szmatą.

\- Zawsze mnie fascynował sposób w jaki okazujesz troskę – wypalił Aiden, a na twarzy jego rozmówcy pojawiło się ewidentne zmieszanie.

\- Czemu się właściwie rozdzieliliście? – Keira nie pozwoliła im wejść głębiej w tę pyskówkę i zadała wreszcie pytanie, które nurtowało ją od pewnego czasu. - Dlaczego pojechałeś sam do Redanii?

Obaj wiedźmini wymienili się szybkimi spojrzeniami. Lambert uniósł brew i Aiden westchnął ciężko.

\- To moja wina – przyznał z pewnymi oporami i przeczesał palcami rude włosy, jakby chciał tym gestem zatuszować zażenowanie. - Pokłóciliśmy się o to zlecenie. Chciałem je wziąć, bo dobrze płacili. Lambert z kolei mi mówił, że to polityka i układy, w dodatku śmierdzi spiskiem i lepiej tego nie dotykać. Ale im bardziej on był przeciw, tym bardziej ja się upierałem. On miał na oku kontrakt na fledera z Drakenborgu. Straszna nuda, gdyby ktoś mnie pytał.

\- Za to w Ellander miałeś wrażeń pod dostatkiem – wtrącił Lambert zgryźliwie.

\- Ponieważ nie mogliśmy się dogadać co do tego co nam się lepiej opłaca, - Aiden nieco podniósł głos i z premedytacją zignorował komentarz drugiego wiedźmina - postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić. Umówiliśmy się, że spotkamy się w połowie drogi, nad Pontarem, w Pianie. Mnie się zeszło, bo musiałem uważać miksturę dla księżniczki, to gówno dojrzewa dwa tygodnie. To nie było konieczne, ale gwarantowało i mnie i jej więcej bezpieczeństwa. Antidotum miało ją wyciszyć, przywołać ludzkie wspomnienia. Niestety Tauler podłożył mi świnię i zamiast śniętego potwora, miałem do czynienia z rozszalałą bestią. Nie działało na nią nawet Axii. Musiałem ją zabić, inaczej ona zabiłaby mnie. Koniec końców wyszło na to, że powinienem był słuchać Lamberta, ale nie lubię jak ktoś mi mówi co mam robić.

\- Chwileczkę. – Keira spojrzała na Lamberta zaskoczona. – Więc z waszej dwójki, to _TY_ jesteś tym rozsądnym? 

\- Nie rozumiem czemu cię to dziwi. – Lambert zmrużył groźnie oczy.

Keira zaczęła się śmiać.

\- O rany, Aiden, w takim razie musisz być naprawdę beznadziejnym przypadkiem, skoro Lambert wygląda przy tobie na rozsądnego! – Z trudem opanowała ten napad wesołości. – Chodzącą katastrofą!

\- Nie przyszedłem tu po to, żeby obrażała mnie jakaś wiedźma – fuknął Kot, ewidentnie urażony, a Keira nagle spoważniała i rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- To po co tu właściwie przyszedłeś? – zapytał Wilk, nadspodziewanie poważnym i zimnym głosem, zanim czarodziejka zdążyła się zdenerwować na całego za nazywanie jej wiedźmą. – Minęło ponad półtora roku, Aiden. Prawie dwa pieprzone lata. Gdzie byłeś, co się z tobą działo przez ten czas?

\- Oho, więc wpadamy teraz w te tony – Aiden przewrócił oczami. Wychwycił w głosie drugiego wiedźmina pretensję i rozgoryczenie.

\- Przewróć mi oczami jeszcze raz, a ci wreszcie przypierdolę – warknął nisko Lambert, wyraźnie było widać że jest zły.

Aiden odchylił się nieco na krześle i rozłożył ręce jakby w zapraszającym geście. To nie tak, że nie rozumiał tych emocji. Wręcz przeciwnie, doskonale wiedział skąd się brały i czemu jego przyjaciel był zdenerwowany. Miał mu wiele do wyjaśnienia i jeszcze więcej do powiedzenia, ale na pewno nie zamierzał się z tym wszystkim odsłaniać przy czarodziejce. Taka rozmowa powinna odbyć się w cztery oczy.

\- Pomyślmy, jakie rozrywki może mieć inwalida. – Aiden wydął wargi i udał że się zastanawia. - Przez ponad trzy miesiące dochodziłem do siebie, Tauler dał mi wtedy jaskółkę i to akurat wystarczyło żebym nie zdechł nim dowiózł mnie do świątyni. Byłem wrakiem, do tej pory bolą mnie gnaty na każdą zmianę pogody, ten pirat kompletnie mnie połamał. Ukrywałem się w sanktuarium dopóki Nilfgaard nie wszedł do Temerii, a zaraz potem zajął i Ellander. Więc zacząłem spłacać swoje długi. Młode adeptki zostały w świątyni pod ochroną arcykapłanki, ale reszta ruszyła na front leczyć temerskich żołnierzy. Pojechałem z nim w charakterze ochrony. Byłem im to winien.

\- Nie wierzę. – Lambert pokręcił głową i popatrzył na Aidena jak na wariata. – Ledwie sprawny pojechałeś na front bić Nilfgaarczyków? Do reszty ci odbiło?!

\- Nie pojechałem się tam bić, a już na pewno nie za Ellander czy Temerię – żachnął się. – Ochraniałem szpital polowy i kobiety, którym zawdzięczałem życie. Z resztą to nie trwało długo. Nilfgaard wciągnął temerską armię nosem, Natalis musiał się poddać. Siedziałem jeszcze z dziewczynami jakiś czas w szpitalu Lebiody w Wyzimie, ale jak Nilfgaard zajął stolicę, szpital poszedł z dymem, musieliśmy uciekać z miasta. Przeprowadziłem je przez bagna i lasy z powrotem do Ellander. Zanim jednak pojechaliśmy na front, próbowałem odzyskać swoje miecze. Namierzyłem nawet pasera, który je przejął, ale okazało się, że został zamordowany, a jego szemrany majątek zlicytowany.

Aiden popatrzył wymownie na Lamberta i Keira podążyła za jego przykładem.

\- Nieszczęścia chodzą po ludziach – stwierdził Wilk aż nazbyt obojętnie i wzruszył ramionami pod naporem ich spojrzenia. – Ręka mi się omsknęła. Kiedy nie zjawiłeś się w Pianie ruszyłem do Ellander cię szukać. Dowiedziałem się od straży diuka, że zawaliłeś zlecenie i dopadła cię hanza Taulera. Szczerze mówiąc nie chciałem dać wiary, że nie żyjesz, to śmierdziało szwindlem. Strażnicy mówili, że nie było ciała, hanza nie dostarczyła nawet głowy, a potem zmyli się ze stolicy. Jedyny trop jaki po nich został, to ten zawszony paser, z którym regularnie handlowali. Poszedłem do niego po informacje gdzie szukać Taulera, ale kiedy zobaczyłem tam twoje miecze, dotarło do mnie, że nie ma siły, po dobroci ich nie oddałeś.

Lambert zamilkł na chwilę, a atmosferę w pomieszczeniu można było kroić nożem. Spojrzał Aidenowi prosto w oczy.

\- To był ten moment, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie żyjesz. – Kiedy wiedźmin przemówił na nowo, brzmiał już zupełnie inaczej. Jego głos przybrał bardziej ponure i poważne tony. - Ten lichwiarz miał pecha, mimo że spowiadał się chętnie i dał mi namiary na meliny Lunda, to go zatłukłem. Z bezsilnej złości. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to zabrać stamtąd twoje miecze i mieć nadzieję, że uda mi się dorwać Taulera.

Po tym oświadczeniu Lambert spuścił wzrok na podłogę i poruszył nieznacznie szczęką, jakby zaciskał zęby, a Aiden i Keira nie bardzo wiedzieli jak na to zareagować. To czarodziejka się pierwsza zreflektowała, niespodziewanie wstała z miejsca i nerwowo założyła włosy za ucho. Zaraz się jednak opanowała i przywołała swój najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy, udając że kompletnie nie zauważyła jak to wspomnienie poruszyło Lambertem i jakie napięcie wytworzyło się między obydwoma mężczyznami. 

\- W sumie to już późno – powiedziała pozornie bez związku, czym przyciągnęła uwagę obu wiedźminów, którzy skupili na niej wzrok. – Jestem zmęczona, a muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do laboratorium, natomiast jutro rano trzeba normalnie otworzyć sklep. Wybaczcie mi zatem, ale muszę was opuścić.

\- Keira... – zaczął Lambert cicho. Nie był głupi, dobrze wiedział co robiła.

\- Nie przejmujcie się mną. – Kobieta nie pozwoliła mu mówić dalej, zebrała kilka rzeczy ze stołu, chowając je na powrót do szuflady i skierowała się w stronę kotary, odgradzającej zaplecze od reszty sklepu. – Tylko proszę, nie siedźcie do późna. A i jeszcze jedno. – Zatrzymała się w progu, tknięta nową myślą i obejrzała na Aidena, mrużąc oczy oraz ściągając groźnie brwi. – Żadnego polowania na mantikorę dopóki wasze rany się nie zagoją i nie zrobię dla ciebie medalionu.

\- Jaką, kurwa, znowu mantikorę? – Lambert przeniósł pytające spojrzenie z czarodziejki na drugiego wiedźmina.

\- On wie o czym mówię. – Keira uśmiechnęła się słodko i obłudnie, nie spuszczając świdrującego spojrzenia z Kota. – Siedzicie na rzyci, dopóki nie powiem inaczej.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówiła co mam robić, wiedźmo – warknął Aiden nisko.

\- Och, ależ będę, żebyś nie był zdziwiony – odparła pewnie, machnęła lekceważąco ręką na jego mordercze spojrzenia i opuściła pomieszczenie, starannie zasuwając za sobą kotarę.

\- Powinieneś ją oduczyć pyskowania i zadzierania nosa, póki jest jeszcze czas – Aiden syknął, nie kryjąc oburzenia, wciąż rzucając złym okiem na zasłonę, za którą zniknęła czarodziejka.

Lambert zaśmiał się pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Uważam, że to urocze.

\- Jadowita żmija jest równie urocza – burknął Kot.

Lambert uniósł nieco brwi, ale nie skomentował porównania. Co innego zaprzątało mu teraz myśli.

\- To o co chodziło z tą mantikorą?

*** * ***

Keira stała jeszcze chwile za kotarą i słuchała jak Aiden zaczął opowiadać o zleceniu na potwora z gór. Jako iż była świadoma tego, że obaj mężczyźni doskonale wiedzieli, że wciąż tam tkwi, ruszyła się w stronę stołu przeznaczonego dla interesantów. Bardzo ją korciło żeby zostawić za sobą zaklęcie szpiegujące, dzięki któremu nawet siedząc na piętrze mogłaby słyszeć o czym obaj wiedźmini rozmawiają, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie czułaby się z tym dobrze. Co było przedziwne, bo nigdy dotąd sumienie nie przeszkadzało jej nie tylko w podsłuchiwaniu, ale i w robieniu znacznie gorszych rzeczy. Podświadomie wiedziała co to oznacza, ale nie życzyła sobie zastanawiać się nad tym całkowicie świadomie. To by oznaczało, że wreszcie musiałby się skonfrontować z własnymi uczuciami, a na to nie była gotowa, nie tylko w tej chwili, ale w ogóle w tym życiu.

Podeszła do stołu, podniosła z podłogi krzesło, które leżało tam odkąd potraktowała Aidena zaklęciem ogłuszającym i wreszcie spojrzała na blat. Srebrny miecz Kota dalej tam leżał. Keira niewiele myśląc przyniosła spod regału z książkami drugie, stalowe ostrze i położyła obok srebrnego. Lambert przechowywał te miecze jak ponure memento. Nie było ciała, które mógłby pochować ani grobu, na który mógłby chodzić. Poza tym żelastwem, nie było niczego, co świadczyłoby o tym, że Aiden istniał i się liczył. Przynajmniej dla jej wiedźmina. Pomyślała wtedy, że wyeksponowanie ich na ścianie mogłoby być dobrym pomysłem na upamiętnienie utraconego przyjaciela. Jednak kiedy przed chwilą zobaczyła w jaki sposób Lambert mówił o tym jak je odzyskał, zdała sobie sprawę, jak zła była ta decyzja. To było przykre, traumatyczne wspomnienie i z tym właśnie wiedźminowi kojarzyły się te miecze. Oglądanie ich na ścianie byłoby wyszukaną torturą. Zupełnie jakby każdego dnia potrzebował, żeby coś mu przypominało, jak zawiódł i nie dał rady ocalić bliskiej osoby.

Keira zła na samą siebie i swoje idiotyczne pomysły, przyniosła kawałek koziej skóry, zawinęła w nią oba ostrza i przewiązując je sznurkiem zrobiła z nich zgrabny pakunek, gotowy do zabrania w drogę. Teraz, kiedy okazało się, że ich właściciel żyje, nie było sensu, żeby dalej były tu przestawiane z kąta w kąt i straszyły niczym wyrzut sumienia. Pora żeby wróciły do Aidena. Po chwili namysłu dołożyła do tego paczkę z ziołami i kilkoma runami, oraz słoik leczniczej maści. Wiedźmin na to nie zasłużył w jej mniemaniu, ale czuła że te rzeczy mogą mu się przydać. Zrobiła to raczej ze względu na Lamberta niż z sympatii do Aidena. Pozostawiła wszystko co przygotowała na stole, z nadzieją, że obaj wiedźmini odczytają jej intencje i ruszyła na piętro. 

Czarodziejka miała w planach najpierw wziąć kąpiel, a potem udać się na strych do laboratorium, ale coś ją tknęło. Dziwny rodzaj niepokoju, przeczucie, że nie powinna zwlekać. Nauczona doświadczeniem poddała się temu instynktowi i schylając głowę przy niewygodnej, niskiej futrynie, weszła do swojej pracowni.

Lambert na początku bardzo się dziwił, że postanowiła urządzić sobie miejsce pracy na niewysokim strychu, podczas gdy potrafiła przecież wydzielić magiczną przestrzeń. Co swoją droga uczyniła, urządzając im tam łaźnię, podobną do tej, którą miała gdy ukrywała się w Velen. Keira wyjaśniła mu wtedy, że łaźnia to bezpieczna i całkowicie nieszkodliwa rzecz, w przeciwieństwie do laboratorium. Tam wiele rzeczy może pójść nie tak, magiczna eksplozja mogłaby wypaczyć zaczarowaną przestrzeń i uwięzić ją, lub stworzyć niestabilny portal, dość silny by pochłonąć nawet całą kamienicę. Tymczasem wszelkie czarodziejskie problemy na strychu, w najgorszym wypadku, będą oznaczały tylko konieczność położenia nowego dachu. Co wcale nie byłoby takie złe, bo obecnie sufit znajdował się denerwująco nisko. Zawsze byłby to dobry pretekst aby odbudować pomieszczenie wyższe.

Kiedy przeszło jej przez myśl, że mogłaby z premedytacją doprowadzić do zerwania dachu, aby przebudować pracownię, natychmiast skarciła samą siebie. Coraz częściej łapała się na tym, że robiła dalekosiężne plany związane z tym miejscem, a przecież obiecywała sobie, że wyjedzie stąd jak tylko zakończy swoje badania. To owszem, mogło potrwać długo, ale nie znaczyło, że powinna angażować się w udoskonalanie domu. Czy w ogóle swojego życia tutaj.

Z tyłu głowy znowu pojawiła się ta uporczywa myśl, którą spychała w zakamarki podświadomości. Nie teraz, to naprawdę nie był dobry moment. Nieco rozkojarzona przeszła do tej części pracowni, gdzie sufit znajdował się najwyżej i bez żadnych oczekiwań zajrzała do klatek z królikami, jak to miała w zwyczaju zawsze robić, kiedy była w laboratorium. I zamarła.

Ponieważ skrajnie brzydziła się szczurami, jej zwierzętami doświadczalnymi stały się króliki. Miłe, białe i puchate. Czasem było jej ich nawet szkoda, bo ich przeznaczeniem było oddać swe małe życia w imię nauki. Keira pomimo drobnego konfliktu z Geraltem na tym tle, wciąż kontynuowała swoje badania nad zarazą Catriony, bo prawda była taka, że wcale nie oddała wiedźminowi wszystkich notatek czarodzieja Aleksandra. Przekazała mu tylko to, co wcześniej sama zdążyła przejrzeć i nawet całkiem dobrze zapamiętać. I wciąż uważała, że coś należało z tym zrobić, nie mogła ścierpieć zmarnowania takiej okazji. Co prawda teraz nie musiała przekupywać żadnego władcy lekiem na Catrionę, ale wiedziała, że posiadanie tego antidotum oznaczało władzę, wpływy i chwałę. Oraz zakończenie cierpień prostej ludności dziesiątkowanej przez chorobę, ale o to akurat Keira dbała najmniej. Przedyskutowała też tę sprawę z Triss i nową Kapitułą. Gdyby organizacja podarowała Północy remedium na plagę, czarodzieje odzyskaliby wreszcie swój dawny status, nowa Kapituła zaczęłaby się liczyć na arenie międzynarodowej i kto wie, może sam Emhyr spojrzałby na nich łaskawszym okiem.

I teraz właśnie ona, Keira Metz z Carreras, była doradczynie króla Foltesta i członkini Loży Czarodziejek, działaczka nowej Rady i Kapituły czarodziejów, stała przed klatką z ozdrowiałym z Catriony królikiem. Wstrzymując oddech, drżącymi rękoma sięgnęła po zwierzę i wzięła je na ręce. Dokładnie je obejrzała, zajrzała w oczy i do pyska, wiedziała że będzie jeszcze konieczna seria testów i badań, ale na pierwszy rzut oka trusia wyglądała na okaz zdrowia, a jeszcze dziś rano leżała w agonii. Czarodziejka przytuliła białą, puchatą kulkę do piersi, kolana się pod nią ugięły i usiadła ciężko na drewnianej podłodze. Sama nie wiedziała kiedy zaczęła płakać. Przez chwilę w ogóle nie mogła się opanować.

\- Nie bądź żałosna, Metz - upomniała samą siebie, wierzchem dłoni ocierając załzawione oczy. – Weź się w garść.

Usiadła wygodniej krzyżując nogi, opierając się plecami o jedną z szafek. Królika ułożyła na kolanach, ale wciąż musiała trzymać go ręką, bo zwierzątko było nad wyraz ruchliwe i ciekawskie. Kolejna oznaka tego, że było zdrowe. Keira obserwowała je zachłannie, ale łzy wciąż płynęły jej po twarzy. I wiedziała już, że nie ma siły, ten wybuch emocji zrujnował jej chwilę triumfu. Oraz że nie da już rady dalej tego tłumić, bo łzy nie były efektem ulgi z powodu osiągniętego celu. Były oznaką najgorszej z możliwych słabości.

Problem narastał od dłuższego czasu, wiedziała o tym, ale zawzięcie go ignorowała. Tak było łatwiej. Złośliwy los postanowił się na niej za to zemścić. Pierwszy policzek od karmy dostała ledwie parę godzin temu, kiedy na progu kamienicy zjawił się Aiden. Teraz przeznaczenie poprawiło kopniakiem prosto w splot słoneczny. I dlatego właśnie zamiast cieszyć się swoim sukcesem, siedziała na brudnej podłodze i mazgaiła się jak pierwsza lepsza głupia podfruwajka. Bo niezależnie od tego ile chwały, prestiżu i koneksji przyniesie jej ten ozdrowiały futrzak, to wynalezienie leku na Catrionę oznaczało, że czas wreszcie wynieść się z Lan Exeter. I przerwać to nie-wiadomo-co, które łączyło ją z Lambertem.

Och, takie pierdolenie. Dobrze wiedziała co ją z nim łączyło, ale uparcie nie chciała tego nazywać, nie chciała się do tego przyznawać nawet przed samą sobą, zupełnie jakby liczyła, że jeśli będzie udawać, że tego nie ma, to się jakoś samo rozejdzie po kościach. Zapędziła w kozi róg ignorując wszystkie sygnały ostrzegawcze. I została za to boleśnie ukarana.

Próbowała zebrać myśli i przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio była w takim stanie. Wyszło jej, że miała ledwie dwadzieścia lat i wciąż uczyła się na magiczkę. To był sporo starszy od niej czarodziej, którego afekt Keiry szczerze bawił, ale nie miał oporów korzystać z niego wedle swych potrzeb. Jak mu się znudziło porzucił ją absolutnie zrozpaczoną i zagubioną. Zrozumiała wtedy czemu zakazywano uczennicom romansów, kompletnie nie mogła się skupić na nauce, o mało nie oblała egzaminów. Czuła się wtedy nic nie warta, żałosna i skrajnie upokorzona, więc przysięgła sobie, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Od tamtej pory traktowała mężczyzn jak zabawki i narzędzia, lubiła seks i nie stroniła od niego, ale wraz ze świtem amant miał zniknąć z jej łóżka. I najlepiej więcej tam nie wracać. Szło jej naprawdę dobrze i czuła się z tym komfortowo. To ona dyktowała warunki i zostawiała za sobą złamane serca. Lata praktyki i taka skucha!

„No więc dobrze – pomyślała i wzięła głęboki wdech. – Wpadłaś Metz, teraz zastanów się jak do cholery posprzątasz ten bałagan?”

A bałagan był spory. Pomijając swoje skandaliczne zadurzenie i sprawę z lekiem, na tym obrazku był jeszcze Aiden. Pieprzony przybłęda, nie miał kiedy się pojawić tylko w tym właśnie momencie. Keira zaczynała myśleć, że nieszczęścia nie tylko chodzą parami, ale w jej przypadku wręcz stadami. Najprościej byłoby go zignorować, a problem rozwiązałby się w ogóle sam, gdyby Lambert zdecydował się pojechać z nim na tę mantikorę i już nie wrócić.

Ta myśl zabolała. Kolejne łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach i miała ochotę samej sobie dać za to w twarz. Przecież nie zamierzała tego, na litość bogów, ciągnąć! Przecież i tak musiała zerwać ten… układ, więc to nawet dobrze, że jest ktoś taki jak Aiden. Czułaby się fatalnie z perspektywą zostawienia swojego wiedźmina na lodzie. Chociaż w sumie nie miała pojęcia jak Lambert by zareagował na to rozstanie. Może naprawdę nie powinna się nim przejmować, bo szczerze wątpiła, aby on odwzajemniał to uczucie. Lambert był trudny, cyniczny i gburowaty, ale lojalny. Dbał o tych, których uważał za swoich. Nie był może czuły, zły charakter i skrajny pragmatyzm mu na to nie pozwalały, ale szanował ją i Keira wiedziała, że nigdy nie odwróciłby się od niej w potrzebie. To dawało jej poczucie stabilności i bezpieczeństwa, ale nie oznaczało, że był zakochany. 

Dojście do tego wniosku spowodowało, że Keirze zrobiło się cokolwiek niedobrze. Jakby mało było tego, że się zadurzyła, to jeszcze w dodatku bez wzajemności. Wyglądało na to, że pokłady jej głupoty były niewyczerpane. Skoro już się skonfrontowała ze swoimi uczuciami, powinna to jak najszybciej zakończyć, dla własnego dobra. Jej umysł pojmował tę sytuację i dobrze wiedział jaki kroki należy podjąć, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Zaś jej serce, zwykle podporządkowane umysłowi, niespodziewanie wierzgnęło w sprzeciwie i zaczęło podrzucać pomysły niedorzeczne. Jak na przykład, żeby przyznać się Lambertowi do swoich uczuć i spróbować zbudować z nim normalny, stały, monogamiczny związek. Każdy z tych przymiotników z osobna sprawiał, że czarodziejce skóra cierpła, zaś zestawione razem jawiły się jako gruby łańcuch zwieńczony obrożą, którą miałby dobrowolnie założyć. Po jej, kurwa, trupie. 

I niechby nawet, w przypływie całkowitego zaćmienia umysłowego, to zrobiła, nie miała żadnej gwarancji, że Lambert był zainteresowany uwiązaniem się na drugim końcu tego łańcucha. Pomijając fakt, że w tej sytuacji to on musiałby się dopasować do niej, bo Keira w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała rezygnować ze swoich planów robienia kariery z pomocą leku na Catrionę, to przecież był jeszcze Aiden. Jego były, cudownie ocalały kochanek i najlepszy przyjaciel, którego - czarodziejka była absolutnie pewna - darzył dużym afektem. Szanse na zbudowanie w tej konfiguracji czegoś normalnego, stałego i monogamicznego były bliskie zeru. Szanse na to, że Lambert się dostosuje do jej stylu życia i będzie podążał za nią jak wierny pies – jeszcze mniejsze. Uzbrojona w ten wywód logiczny, zasadziła naiwnemu sercu otrzeźwiającego kopniaka, posyłając je do kąta, aby klęczało na grochu i przemyślało swoje kretyńskie pomysły.

Po wyeliminowaniu serca ze swojego rozumowania, już jedynie w asyście umysłu i swojej ambicji, przystąpiła do pracy. Musiała pobrać próbki z królika i jeszcze raz przetestować surowicę, która mu pomogła. O to co zrobić z Lambertem będzie się martwic, jak już zyska pewność co do leku oraz, przede wszystkim po tym jaki finał będzie miała ta rozmowa w cztery oczy pomiędzy nim, a Aidenem.

*** * ***

\- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że mantikora przylatuje z gór, niemal pod miasto, żeby żerować? – zapytał Lambert, kiedy Aiden skończył opowiadać o zleceniu, które miał na oku.

\- Owszem, zastanawiałem się nad tym – przyznał drugi wiedźmin, ale lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami. – Dla takiego zachowania mogą być tylko dwa wyjaśnienia. Jedno, że skończyło się pożywienie w górach, co jest raczej mało prawdopodobne. Musiałoby tam mieszkać całe stado mantikor, żeby zeżreć wszystkie te kozice i sarny. A drugie to…

\- Większy drapieżnik – dokończył Lambert krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem. – Silniejsza konkurencja, która wykurzyła ją z jej własnego terytorium. Problem polega na tym, że mantikora to sam szczyt łańcucha pokarmowego, ciężko sobie wyobrazić coś, co mogłoby zaleźć jej za skórę. Jesteś w ogóle pewien, że to mantikora?

\- Niczego nie jestem pewien. – Aiden westchnął jakby nieco zirytowany. – Czegoś się nauczyłem od ostatniego razu, kiedy bezmyślnie rozpytywałem o zlecenie. Staram się nie rzucać w oczy, zatem nie zasięgnąłem jeszcze kompletu informacji. Ale z tego co udało mi się usłyszeć z gadania kmiotków, to mantikora. I to wyrośnięta.

\- Proszę, proszę, czyżbyś wreszcie przeprosił się ze swoim zdrowym rozsądkiem? – Lambert nie mógł się powstrzymać od kąśliwej uwagi.

\- No nie wiem, a ty jak żyjesz ze swoim rozsądkiem? Bo naprawdę potrzebuję partnera na te wyprawę.

\- I dlatego tu przyszedłeś? Po dwóch latach pomyślałeś sobie: „Skurwysyńsko wielka ta mantikora, potrzebuję jelenia, który mi z nią pomoże, więc może sprawdzę co słychać u Lamberta i przy okazji dam mu znać, że w ogóle żyję”?

Wilk brzmiał coraz uszczypliwiej i agresywniej. Odkąd Keira zostawiła ich samych, jego zachowanie znacznie się zmieniło, ale to był wreszcie ten wiedźmin, którego Aiden znał i reakcje, których się po nim spodziewał. Obecność czarodziejki najwidoczniej mocno hamowała jego temperament.

\- Daj spokój, brzmisz jak obrażona panienka, porzucona po nieudanych macankach na Belleteyn. – Inną sprawą było to, że Kot zawsze lubił dolewać oliwy do ognia i teraz , kiedy zostali sami, również pozbył się oporów.

\- Bo może tak się właśnie czuję – wypalił Lambert bez ogródek i coś pękło.

Aiden aż poderwał się z krzesła i spojrzał na niego strasznym wzrokiem.

\- Nie porzuciłem cię, to ty porzuciłeś mnie! – To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o nie okazywanie swojej złości i zazdrości.

Aiden dobrze wiedział, że sam doprowadził do swojej zguby, to on odrzucił w Ellander dobrą radę Lamberta i uparł się na to zlecenie. Ale i tak był wściekły za to, że Wilk postanowił pojechać wtedy do Drakenborgu. Że go zostawił. A najwięcej miał żalu za to, że podczas gdy on wiódł pieskie życie i próbował wylizać się po tym, co zgotował mu Tauler, Lambert w najlepsze zabawiał się ze swoją przemądrzałą czarodziejką. 

\- Szukałem cię! – warknął Lambert teraz już naprawdę wściekły i uderzył pięścią w stół. Również podniósł się z miejsca, nie pozwalając, aby Aiden patrzył na niego oskarżycielsko z góry. - Zabijałem żeby cię pomścić! Tauler mnie okłamał, utwierdził w przekonaniu, że cię zabił, a ty nie zrobiłeś nic żeby wyprowadzić mnie z błędu. Gdyby było inaczej, nigdy nie przestałbym cię szukać. Pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że nie żyjesz!

\- Bo nie wiedziałem w co zostałem wplątany i nie chciałem mieszać w to ciebie. Czekałem aż sprawa przycichnie. On ci, kurwa, groził, Lambert. A ja się na własnej skórze przekonałem, że jego groźby to nie łaskotki. Myślisz, że nie chciałem się z tobą skontaktować? Ale bałem się … - Był mu winien te wyjaśnienia, ale nagle go zatchnęło.

Wyrzucał to wszystko z siebie szybko w obawie, że to jedyna okazja, aby się wytłumaczyć i więcej nie dostanie już takiej szansy. Ale słowa nagle zamarły mu na ustach, bo jego głupia duma podniosła wreszcie łeb i pisnęła nieśmiało, że to wyznanie będzie upokarzające.

Zamilkł z nadzieją, że Lambert wejdzie mu w słowo i zrobi awanturę, lecz drugi wiedźmin patrzył teraz na niego zaskoczony, ale cierpliwy. Cisza, która zapadła była przytłaczająca.

\- To chciałeś usłyszeć? – zapytał Aiden cicho z rezygnacją, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Nie było sensu tego odwlekać, był mu to winien. - Bałem się. Zostałem absolutnie z niczym, odebrał mi nie tylko konia, broń i zdrowie. Zabrał mi też całą pewność siebie, siłę i godność. Nie mogłem przyjść do ciebie w tak żałosnym stanie, prosić o pomoc i jeszcze ściągnąć ci na głowę kłopoty, których nie miałem możliwości udźwignąć. Potrzebowałem cię, ale byłbym obciążeniem, naraziłbym cię. Musiałem… się pozbierać…

Lambert nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Przyciągnął go do siebie i objął mocno, otaczając jego ramiona swoimi. Aiden nie spodziewał się tego, ale nie protestował, instynktownie odwzajemnił uścisk i wsparł czoło na barku przyjaciela. Od razu zalała go fala spokoju, jakby wreszcie wrócił do domu po bardzo długiej wędrówce. Cały gniew i strach jakie w sobie nosił zostały wyciszone tym jednym gestem. Zostało tylko zmęczenie. I wstyd.

\- Jesteś idiotą – powiedział Lambert z naganą, jednocześnie zanurzając palce we włosy Aidena, zupełnie jakby chciał go przytrzymać, w obawie, że ten jednak się odsunie. Tymczasem dla drugiego wiedźmina w tym geście nie było nic opresyjnego, czuł się bezpiecznie i nie zamierzał unikać kontaktu. - Pierdolonym, skończonym, bezdennym kretynem.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Kot pod nosem, ale mieszanka wstydu i ulgi nie pozwalała mu mówić głośniej. – Wiem, że to moja wina…

\- Zamknij się. – Choć to ewidentnie był rozkaz, nie było w tym poleceniu nawet grama złości czy irytacji. To zabrzmiało niemal czule, co się naprawdę nie zdarzało często w przypadku Lamberta. - Możemy uznać, że jesteśmy kwita. Masz rację, zostawiłem cię tam. Dostałem za to nauczkę i nigdy nie przestałem tego żałować.

Aiden nieznacznie się poruszył, czubkiem nosa dotknął szyi drugiego wiedźmina i zaciągnął się cytrusowym aromatem. Głupia wiedźma, musiała go nawet naznaczyć swoim zapachem. Zupełnie jakby nie zabrała już wszystkiego, co dawało Aidenowi motywację do przetrwania ostatnich dwóch lat.

Wiedziony impulsem zazdrości oraz faktem, że czekał na to naprawdę długo, zacisnął dłoń na wilczym medalionie Lamberta, stanowczo pociągnął za łańcuch, przyciągając do siebie wiedźmina i pocałował go. Liczył, że element zaskoczenia da mu kilka dodatkowych chwil, obawiał się bowiem, że Wilk, będący pod urokiem swojej czarodziejki, odtrąci go. Lambert jednak poddał się dobrowolnie i z pasją odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Aiden wciągnął powietrze i zachłannie pogłębił pocałunek. Wilk westchnął i zacisnął pięść we włosach przyjaciela. Dał mu jeszcze chwilę, po czym stanowczo odciągnął go od siebie.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział, z pewnym trudem łapiąc oddech, a ich usta dzieliło ledwie kilka centymetrów.

\- Daruj, trochę się podnieciłem – Aiden oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Nic z tego – oświadczył Lambert zdecydowanie, ale nie uczynił najmniejszego wysiłku, żeby zwiększyć dystans między nimi.

\- Mówię poważnie, może być nawet tu, na stole.

\- Ja też mówię poważnie – westchnął ciężko, jakby z cieniem żalu i wreszcie się odsunął, jednocześnie zabierając rękę z rudej czupryny Aidena. - To zły pomysł.

\- Nie zapominaj, że „zły pomysł” to moje drugie imię. – Choć to brzmiało jakby Kot nalegał, to jednak również się cofnął. Nie był z tego zadowolony, ale wyraźnie widział, że Lambert nie ustąpi. – Boisz się tej swojej czarownicy?

\- To ty powinieneś się jej bać, gdyby nas tu przyłapała, na pewno chciałaby się przyłączyć.

Aiden skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

\- No proszę, jednak wiesz jak popsuć zabawę, a nie podejrzewałem cię o to.

Lambert zaśmiał się nieznacznie, ale zaraz spoważniał. Zmrużył oczy i zmierzył Aidena srogim spojrzeniem.

\- Gdzie się zatrzymałeś, masz gdzie spać?

\- O nie, dziękuję, na pewno nie będę spał tu z wami. – Aiden zrobił duży krok do tyłu, dobrze wiedząc dokąd zmierza ta konwersacja. – Wiem, pokazałem trochę miękkiego brzucha, ale nie myśl sobie, że potrzebuję twojej litości. Radzę sobie świetnie i mam gdzie nocować. Wyobraź sobie, że zdarza mi się zachowywać jak dorosła, odpowiedzialna osoba. 

\- Gdzie? – Lambert całkowicie zignorował całą te oburzoną tyradę. Interesowała go tylko jedna informacja.

\- Korsarz Sing – przyznał się wreszcie, niechętnie podając nazwę karczmy.

\- Oczywiście, że w najgorszej melinie. – Wilk ucisnął nasadę nosa, to był naprawdę długi dzień. Był zmęczony. – Dam ci pieniądze, zmień lokal.

\- O rany, jak już późno! – Aiden w ułamku chwili obrócił się na pięcie i udając, że nie słyszał słowa z tego co Lambert właśnie powiedział, przeszedł przez kotarę do głównej części sklepu. – A czarodziejka prosiła żebyśmy nie siedzieli długo. No nic, czas na mnie i tak nadużyłem waszej gościnności.

\- Aiden.

Drugi wiedźmin chwycił go za ramię, aby go zatrzymać, choć nie musiał. To, w jaki sposób wypowiedział jego imię, sprawiło że Kot obejrzał się na niego i zapatrzył jak zaklęty.

– Po prostu… uważaj na siebie – powiedział Lambert z pewnym trudem. – Pójdę z tobą na tę mantikorę, ale poczekaj na medalion, tak jak prosiła Keira.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, aby z jej ust padło słowo „proszę” – fuknął Aiden zirytowany samym dźwiękiem jej imienia. Znacznie bardziej wolał, kiedy Lambert wypowiadał jego imię.

\- Powiedzmy, że ani ja ani ona, nie bardzo umiemy prosić o pewne rzeczy wprost. – Wilk wskazał na stół i Aiden posłusznie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

Po krótkiej chwili konsternacji zdecydował się podejść bliżej i poczuł w gardle wielką gulę.

\- Głupia wiedźma – wycedził cicho przez zęby, ale tym razem jakoś bez przekonania. – Nie chciała mi sprzedać tych mieczy, a teraz proszę, dostałem całą wyprawkę. Co ona sobie w ogóle myśli?

\- Nie chciała ci ich sprzedać, bo sądziła, że są moje. Ale należą do ciebie. Weź je.

Aiden przez moment wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zaniechał. Wziął ostrożnie zawiniątko z mieczami do ręki, przez chwile ważył je w dłoniach, jakby nie dowierzając, że znowu są w jego posiadaniu i wreszcie, przy pomocy sznurka okalającego pakunek, zawiesił je sobie na ramieniu. Resztę podarków miał zamiar zignorować, ale Lambert mu nie pozwolił.

\- Albo bierzesz to, albo pieniądze – oświadczył kategorycznie, tonem który jasno mówił, że w tej kwestii nie ustąpi.

\- Jesteś czasem takim przykrym chujem – syknął Aiden z irytacją, mrużąc swoje kocie oczy, ale prędzej by sczezł niż wziął od Lamberta złamany grosz. Zatem zgrzytając zębami zabrał ze stołu dary od Keiry i skierował się do drzwi. 

Zatrzymał się jeszcze w progu, założył kaptur i obejrzał się na Lamberta.

\- Dzięki – powiedział z uczuciem. – Za wszystko.

\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że żyjesz – odparł na to drugi wiedźmin i dodał znacząco z naciskiem: – Nie rób głupstw. Będziemy w kontakcie.

\- Nie będę ci się meldował. – Aiden dobrze wiedział co to znaczy, przewrócił oczami, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył w noc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Miłość Miłość - Krzysztof Zalewski  
> _____________
> 
> Wiem, że trochę mi się zeszło z tym rozdziałem, ale musiałam tu zamieścić sporo informacji i ciężko się to pisało. Teraz powinno być już z górki :)
> 
> Sporo jest gadania o spiskach i polityce, ale to ważne dla dalszego rozwoju tej opowieści. Generalnie wszystko jest tu dosyć ważne, choć wygląda na przegadane...


End file.
